Forever Angel
by Kitty and Kurry
Summary: In the years after the Kiramina War, a young angel is chosen by Fate to play a part in the future of the dimensions. Written as a Spin-off from Kitty’s ‘Guardian’.
1. Introductory Author's Note

Introductory Author's Note:  
  
Hello all. My name is Kurry. You may have read about me in Kitty's fic, Guardian. Kitty very kindly asked if I wanted to be a co-author and she is letting me use her profile on FanFiction.net in order to post some of my fics, at least until I can get my own account. So a HUMOUNGOUS thanks to Kitty for that. You go girl! ^______________^  
My first fic here is 'Forever Angel'. It's kind of a spin-off from Guardian, but it's my own plot and I'm just borrowing the YGO characters, who I don't own and I'm also putting Kitty and Kat in the fic, because they were so kind and put me in a fic of theirs. It was the least I could do. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YGO characters. Kitty and Kat own themselves. All I own is my name, Kurry Kurishi, and the names of the dimensions. Oh, and I own Rikarsh too, as repulsive as he is. -____-; (This disclaimer is for the whole fic, so I don't have to put in a new one every chapter. 'K?)  
  
Name Key - Kiramina - Heaven Rikshana - Hell Hokana - The Fire Prison 'Speaking' +Thinking+ "Names of things"  
  
Warning: For those of you who find ordinary people a bit Mary-Sueish, please remember that this is my first fic on Fanfic.net and this is my style of writing. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple. Okay? 


	2. Chapter 1 Prologue

The war was finished. All the demons that had chosen to follow Rikarsh were destroyed. The others were taken up to Kiramina, and given a place of honour at the council. Rikarsh himself was captured, set on trial, and sentenced to life imprisonment in the Hokana, the Fire Prison. There he would remain, trapped for eternity in his own pain and suffering. This was a just consequence, for much angel and demon blood had been spilt on his command. Angel and demon joined forces and saw Rikarsh put away for good, and then went about rebuilding broken dreams. But it was not the end..  
2 years after the war's end, two young angels fell in love. They spent many years together, and finally one day had a child; a girl, with soft blond hair and bright blue eyes. The couple were very happy, and spent endless hours playing with the child, talking to her, and letting her be in the company of a demon family that had two girls, who were very close friends of the angels. But something went wrong. In the dead of night, a wandering demon thief stole the child and when the alarm was raised, fled down to Earth. He deposited the child in a dumpster on an old street and departed. In chasing the thief, the fleet of angels that had been dispatched to rescue the child completely passed her by.  
The girl lay there, hidden from view, until a passing homeless man found her, and, taking pity on the helpless child, picked her up and carried her the fifteen blocks to Domino Hospital. There, a nurse took the baby under her wing, cared for her, and found a lovely home with two wonderful parents. And so the child grew, protected, loved and cared for, never knowing her true origins, for an angel's wings do not develop until their fourteenth year.  
The couple deeply lamented the loss of their child, and soon withdrew from society. Their demon friends were very sad and told the story to their two young children. The sisters made a pact; as soon as they were old enough, they would go down to Earth to recover their lost friend.  
And so our story begins.. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Kurry Kurishi stepped out of the coolness of her house into blazing hot sunlight. Smoothly slipping on her sunglasses, she locked the door behind her and made her way down the front walk to the street. Pausing for a moment, she scanned Guardian Avenue left and right before taking a piece of paper with directions on it out of her pocket. After consulting the paper, the slim blond turned left and began her journey.  
When her parents had made the decision to move, Kurry had really been quite delighted. Her old school in Southeast Domino had been dirty, slummy and unkempt. The other children had laughed at her, often called her names and excluded her from daily activities. In this way, Kurry had come to develop a quiet, soft-spoken manner, though she possessed an inner strength that had often helped get her out of bad situations. Now, as she uncertainly searched for her new school, she convinced herself that things here in Northwest Domino were going to be better.  
Glancing around, Kurry saw a small group of teenagers who looked about her age, heading the same direction she was. Steeling herself, she decided to go ask them for directions.  
'...so as I was saying, Kaiba better keep his eyes off you Seren, or I'll be having something to say about it!' a blond guy was saying to a younger girl in the group.  
The girl blushed. 'But big brother, I don't even think he likes me that way. He's never given me any indication. You're overreacting again,' she reprimanded her brother as everyone else laughed.  
'Yeah, well, just the same, I think I should...'  
'Excuse me?'  
The guy broke off as the group turned to Kurry, who sheepishly smiled.  
'Er...hi,' she said. 'I...was wondering if you knew where Domino High was.'  
'We should, we go to school there. Are you new?' asked a boy with pointy, tri-coloured hair.  
'Yes, I just moved to this neighbourhood in the summer.'  
'Well, come with us. We'll help you get there,' said a girl with shorter brown hair.  
The group fell into step. 'What's your name?' asked the blond guy.  
'Kurry.'  
'That's a nice name. I'm Joey, and this is my sister Serenity. That's Tristan, (he pointed at a tall boy who had not yet spoken) that's Yugi, (pointing at the tri-colour haired boy) and Tea. (short brown hair)'  
There was a round of 'Hi's and Kurry suddenly felt very comfortable. They talked about random things until they reached the schoolyard, and then Tea started waving to someone.  
'There's Ryou,' she said, as a boy with white locks joined the group.  
'Hallo everyone,' he said, in a slightly British accent. 'And who's this?' he added, courteously inclining his head at Kurry.  
'I'm Kurry. I'm also new here,' she answered, returning the courtesy.  
'Pleased to meet you. Guys, the bell is about to ring, so maybe we could show Kurry where the office is and then get to class?'  
'Sounds good,' said Tristan, speaking for the first time. The now considerably larger group headed up into the school.  
As they passed the office, there was a shout from behind. 'Oy!' They all turned, to see another friend, Mai, come running up to them.  
'Hey y'all. What's up?' she said rather breathlessly. Kurry glanced at Joey and saw that he had gone all stiff.  
'This is Kurry. She's new. Kurry, this is Mai,' said Yugi, motioning between the two.  
'Hey hon. Welcome to the grind, as I call it. How are you?'  
Before Kurry could answer, however, the bell rang. Yugi gently pushed Kurry in the direction of the office and said, 'Go in there, ask for Miss Yoshi. She handles new students. See you at lunch?'  
Kurry nodded. 'Thanks.'  
'No prob. I've got to scoot. See you later,' and with that he ran off after Tea.  
Kurry nervously walked into the office, and peeked around the corner. 'Hello?' she said, barely audible.  
'Can I help you?'  
Kurry whirled to see a nice looking woman with her hair up in a bun.  
'Er...yeah. I'm Kurry Kurishi, and I'm new here.'  
'Alrighty then, I'll just get you to fill out two quick forms while I find you a homeroom with some space, okay dear?'  
After Kurry had filled out her paperwork and received her schedule, Miss Yoshi led her down the hall and up a flight of stairs to a classroom. Rapping neatly on the door, Miss Yoshi entered and spoke quietly to the teacher for a second, then beckoned to Kurry to enter. 


	4. Chapter 3 Beauty in My Eyes

Malik Ishtar was sitting in the back of the class, twiddling his thumbs and trying not to fall asleep as the homeroom teacher rattled on about some upcoming assembly. His attention was diverted along with the rest of the class's when there came a sharp tap on the door.  
Miss Yoshi came in. Ooo, if Miss Yoshi was here, then there must be a new student! Everyone started craning their necks, trying to see who it was.  
Kurry nervously sidled into the room, and Malik couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. Holy Ra!! Where did this girl come from?!?!?! Kiramina?!?! Malik stared openly, not even hearing the teacher telling Kurry to sit at the back...next to him! Malik snapped his mouth shut and slid down a little in his seat, gulping as she came forward. The teacher went back to droning, but Malik ignored him. Instead, he chanced a glance sideways at the new girl.  
Kurry was quietly sorting out her books when she sensed eyes on her. She looked up suddenly, glanced around and when her gaze fell on Malik he looked away, whistling innocently. Kurry cocked an eyebrow, shook her head, and continued with her sorting. Then the bell rang.  
Four periods later, Kurry had acquired a locker, two new textbooks and a revised schedule that included her comps. Feeling rather worn out and in need of some refreshment, she shut her locker tightly and followed the rush of students downstairs to the cafeteria.  
After getting a trayful of food that didn't look half-bad, Kurry scanned the crowd, searching for Yugi's group. Through a large glass window, she saw a courtyard where more students were milling and suddenly spotted Yugi's group sitting at a picnic table under a huge oak tree. Threading her way through the crowd, Kurry headed outside.  
There was a bit of a breeze now. Kurry's hair whipped gently across her face as she edged towards the table. Yugi caught sight of her and waved her over. Joey pulled out an extra chair and Kurry sat down.  
Everyone jumped as a loud CRASH was heard. Kurry looked over in shock to see the same guy who had been staring at her in homeroom gingerly pick himself up off the ground. Malik had been leaning back in his chair, and when Kurry came up to the table, was so busy watching her that he pushed himself back too far and went over, arms flailing. Now he picked up his chair and sat in it, glaring slightly at Ryou, who attempting to muffle his laughter and not quite succeeding. Kurry just shook her head again, while Malik was thinking, +Oh, real smooth, Ishtar. I'm such a dumbass. .+  
As they were eating, Kurry looked at each person at the table, trying to find anything to be precautious about. She had not had good experiences with people, but so far she could see nothing suspicious and decided to keep a good attitude going and try to casually find out some things about this group.  
'Ahem,' she cleared her throat. Everyone looked up at her expectantly.  
'Uh...I was just wondering what you guys do, like hobbies or whatever,' she said quietly, attempting to start a conversation.  
They were silent for a moment, then Tea spoke:  
'Can you trust us?' she asked.  
Kurry thought it was an odd question, so she said, 'Well, I hardly know anything about you.'  
'Yes,' Tea replied, smiling. 'But if you were to learn about us, would you trust us when we say that nothing we are involved with would hurt you or be dangerous?'  
Now Kurry was a little wary, but also intrigued. She decided that, for the first time in her life, she was going to take a leap, and said, 'I guess so.'  
Tea smiled. 'Okay then' and she nodded at Yugi.  
Yugi leaned forward a little, and spoke just loudly enough that only those at the table could hear him.  
'Okay, the whole story is too long to go into here, but the long and short of it is there are seven Sennen Items. I have one, Ryou has one, Malik and his sister each have one, and the rest are owned by Shaadi, whom we haven't seen in awhile. Back in Ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh sealed himself and another inside two of the Items. They became spirits, reincarnated, connected to us through the Sennen Items. They're the dark halves of our souls, called yamis, while we are their hikaris. The other Items only come with certain powers. Ryou and I are the only two who have yamis, and they're like brothers or roommates or something. We can talk through the Items in our heads too, but only to each other, not to another hikari. Are you getting any of this?' Yugi finished.  
Throughout this long spiel, Kurry's eyebrows had been rising higher and higher on her forehead, until they disappeared into her hairline. The result was an incredulous look that bordered on 'Are you INSANE?!?!' Yugi chuckled at her expression. 'I know, I know, it sounds crazy, but if you're alright with it, why don't you come by the gameshop later and we can explain this fully.'  
Kurry looked away for a sec. In spite of the fact that this...entire story...was incredible and almost unbelievable, she felt no negative vibes...there was something about this bunch that she felt she could trust.  
Kurry glanced back up at the group. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked, making Malik think that she looked very cunning that way.  
'Which way is the gameshop?' 


	5. Chapter 4 Strange Encounters

Hello all, this is Kurry. This is also my first Author's Note. I'll be sticking these in randomly whenever I have something to say about the chapter.  
  
I'm fixing my chapters at the moment, so when you see subtle differences (like this Author's Note) you'll know I've been redoing stuff. But don't worry, I won't mess with the actual content, just the punctuation and stuff that I like to be picky over. Okay I'll shut up now. -____-;  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Later that day after school had let out, Kurry hoisted her backpack onto her back and began the seven block journey to Yugi's place. To her surprise, Malik met her halfway, explaining that they thought she might have gotten lost, and offering to carry her bag for her. She declined, thanked him anyway, and they continued. Malik kept stealing sidelong glances at her, thinking random thoughts about her hair and eyes and the way she moved, before he realised what he was thinking and mentally slapped himself. By then they had reached the gameshop.  
The gameshop was a tall green building that was owned by Yugi's grandfather Solomon. As Malik and Kurry entered, a bell chimed and Yugi came out of the back room.  
'Oh hey guys! I see you made it okay Kurry. C'mon, everyone's upstairs.'  
Yugi led them up a twisting flight of stairs. When they reached the top, he directed them into a large room that was set up like a living/family room with two couches, numerous chairs, a big T.V and stereo and video game station. Kurry let Malik take her bag and jacket, then slowly moved forward, taking in her surroundings.  
Everyone was inside. Kurry noticed that there were suddenly a lot more people than there had been at school. People were lounging on the couches, playing the video games, or talking in the corners. When Yugi cleared his throat, four people turned and came towards them.  
'Kurry, I'd like you to meet Yami, Bakura, Isis and Seto.' Yugi said, indicating whose name went with whose. 'Guys, this is Kurry.'  
Kurry turned to the first. By his tri-coloured hair and thin yet strong stature, Kurry took this to be Yugi's yami and said so.  
Yami chuckled. 'It's the hair isn't it?'  
When she turned to Bakura, he inclined his head in the same courteous gesture Ryou had made earlier that day. She returned it, and smiled kindly at him, causing him to blush just a little. Then Kurry said hello to Isis, the two girls bowing to each other and then engaging in excited chatter. Upon being introduced, Seto had bowed neatly and then returned to his seat, leading Kurry to believe that he was not accustomed to being social. But this she did not mind, and was soon comfortably seated on the floor with Isis on her left and Serenity on her right, watching the goings-on and asking things at Isis.  
Suddenly Joey yelled and leaped back from the T.V.  
'AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! It's HIM!!!' he shouted, pointing a shaking finger at the screen. Everyone looked over in confusion to see Ronald MacDonald dancing around with a bunch of way-too-much-happy-meal kids. Kurry burst out laughing.  
'Oh, it's Ronald ChubDonald!' she gasped between breaths.  
'Huh?'  
'Well...*gasp*...look closely at him...*ha-ha*...and you'll see what I mean...'  
Ryou cocked an eyebrow. 'He does look like he's been hitting the cheeseburgers pretty hard...'  
The entire room erupted in laughter. Kurry was already rolling on the floor, which got everyone going more so. When they calmed down, Kurry had to go get a drink of water.  
When she came back, Kurry chose to mingle a bit and try to get some info. She meandered over to Ryou and poked him.  
'Hi.'  
'Hey. Having fun?'  
'Yep. You guys are so lucky to have this big of a group of friends. When you have a party there's never anyone you don't know.'  
Ryou chuckled. 'Heck, every time we get together it's a big party. This is a party,' he added, motioning around the room. 'Even at school it's a party. Especially gym class.'  
Kurry grinned. 'Well, I'm glad I fell in with you then. So tell me something. Your yami, Bakura, he's okay?'  
Ryou nodded. 'Yeah, he's okay. Why, what did he tell you?'  
Kurry just shrugged. 'Oh nothing, it's just...there's something about him and Malik, I can sense it, they've either been in trouble or...something, I don't know.'  
Ryou lowered his voice a little. 'Well, you remember what Tea said at lunch about trusting us? Trust me now when I say he wouldn't hurt you, okay? Bakura's a masochist. Or used to be anyway. He's better now, of course, but sometimes he can still get a little crazy. He eats raw steak, (Kurry wrinkled her nose a little) and that satisfies him, so you have nothing to fear. And Malik...well, he used to be our enemy. He used his Sennen Item's powers for evil, but now he's reformed and a good friend of mine. I'd trust him with my life.' Ryou turned to her and was about to finish, but stopped when he saw the look of dawning comprehension in Kurry's face.  
'Oy, what's the matter?'  
Kurry turned to him, mouth open and eyes wide in shock. 'Battle City. You...you all duelled in Battle City...Malik was evil then...and Yami's the King of Games...from Duellist Kingdom...Joey was second...Oh my Ra, that was YOU!?!?!?!'  
Ryou nodded. 'Er...well yeah, but we thought you knew that.'  
Kurry just stood stunned. 'I heard about it, but I didn't realise that was you guys...and I probably would have freaked if I had known that Malik was the same Malik from Battle City...and...Oh great Ra! That's Seto Kaiba! THE Seto Kaiba who ran Battle City! CEO of Kaiba Corp! And I didn't even realise...I'm so stupid!'  
Ryou was trying to hide his laughter by now. 'Well, it's alright. We don't require any extra respect or anything. We're just teens trying to get through school and you're part of the circle now. Don't worry about anything, mate. You've got friends in high places now. Welcome to the fun side of Domino.'  
Kurry turned to him yet again, but this time her face was lit up in a huge grin. 'Wow. This is amazing. I can't believe I met you guys. Wow. Totally amazing. I can't even express how I feel.'  
Ryou just grinned. 'Hey, we haven't shown you the Sennen Items we have yet have we?' He called to Bakura and Yami and Malik. 'Yo, show Kurry the Items so that she knows we're not completely crazy,' he said, grinning.  
The three holders grinned back. Yami held up the Puzzle, Malik pulled the Rod out of his back pocket and Bakura pulled back his over-shirt to reveal the Ring. Kurry's eyes widened again as the Items glowed in response to one another. 'Whoa,' she breathed.  
'There you go mate. Puzzle, Ring and Rod. They say that these are the three most powerful Sennen Items, 'cause the Puzzle holds the Pharaoh's power, the Ring can send people to the Shadow Realm and the Rod takes control of peoples' minds.' Ryou explained.  
'Yeah, but don't worry, I haven't used it in like, a year,' Malik added hastily, seeing the slight look of apprehension she gave him.  
'Me neither,' Bakura put in.  
'Oh. Cool! This is so amazing.' +I can't believe I'm actually standing here talking with three of the Sennen Item holders.+ Kurry said, adding the last bit in her head.  
+Four.+ a voice added.  
'Wha?!?!?' Kurry gasped, as Isis came up.  
'I too hold a Sennen Item, the Sennen Tauk. It allows me to see into the future, or past, and I can also read strong thoughts,' she explained, indicating the Tauk at her throat.  
'Yeah, we both received our Items at the same time.' put in Malik.  
'How do you know?'  
'He is my brother. We are both of the Ishtar lineage, a family of tomb guardians that have guarded the Pharaoh's tomb for centuries.' Isis explained.  
Kurry glanced at Yami, and gasped. 'And you were the Pharaoh...'  
Yami inclined his head at her. 'You are very observant.'  
Kurry almost wavered on her feet. 'I also need to sit down. Way too much info at once.' She was immediately offered a seat in one of the nearby chairs.  
Kurry held her head in her hands, trying to sort through all the "crazy" info she'd just heard. The others situated themselves around her, perching on the couch or kneeling on the floor. Kurry leaned back, quite stunned, then turned to Malik and asked, 'So...you and Isis are Egyptian?'  
'Yes,' he answered, without hesitation.  
'And so are Bakura and Yami, although they're...what are we talking here, like, 1000 years?'  
Yami answered that one. 'Actually, more like 5000 years.'  
Kurry whistled lightly, then a slow smile spread across her face. She giggled a bit as she said, 'Gosh, do you guys get any cooler?' causing them all to blush.  
'Er...well, we've never been thought of that way,' muttered Ryou. Kurry just smiled.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Well, that was a bit longer.  
  
Malik: Just wait till you get to chapter 5 though...  
  
Kurry: *bonks* DON"T GIVE IT AWAY!!  
  
Malik: @___@  
  
Kurry: Sorry about that. I plan to update one chapter every day until I run out of ideas and have to stop. I'm writing the rough in a notebook so that I can write at school, then I'm typing on the computer. I'm waaaaayyyy ahead of myself at the moment though, so I might post two chapters on one day somewhere in here. Don't worry though, updates will happen! ^_______^ And thankies to those who reviewed already! 


	6. Chapter 5 New Thoughts and a Party

Hey everyone. This chapter is going to be much longer, (I hope) and funnier too. (Also, I hope.) Thankies to Kitty and Egyptian Dragoness for reviewing and Dragoness, yes, I am using the same pairings as Kitty and there will be more of the other pairings a little later. I'm having trouble with that, so bear with me here, it gets better.  
  
Oh, that and, I FIXED MY CHAPTER PROBLEMS!! ^______^ (You can tell I'm happy about this eh?) I figured out how to make it easier to read and I'm hoping that everything goes according to plan. I'm trying out different ways of doing italics so also bear with me if things go wrong. *sighs* It's so tough trying to keep track of what works. But don't worry, I'm not easily discouraged. And this Author's Note is way too long, so I'll shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pink, Brian Adams or Avril Lavigne, but I think you could have figured that out. It's the lawyers I need to placate. (P.S: The songs that are in here are actually ones that I was listening to while I was writing, so that's how they ended up in there. ^__^)  
  
##########################################################################  
  
When Kurry arrived home later that evening, her parents were anxious to know how her first day of school had been. Kurry explained over dinner that her teachers were very nice and that she'd already made a few friends, but that she would have to attend more classes to see how they turned out. Her parents were delighted that she was fitting in so well, and offered to invite some of the friends over. Kurry said thanks, but not right away, and after dinner retired to her spacious bedroom to think.  
Kurry quietly shut the door and moved into her room. It was a very nice room, painted a sky blue with white lace curtains on the balcony window, an oak dresser, desk and bookshelf, a large closet and numerous electronics, including a computer and her pride and joy, her stereo. This last she flicked on and grabbed the remote. Flopping on her bed, she hit the button for her favourite radio station and as the strains of Brian Adams' "I Do It For You" wafted around the room, she shut her eyes and began to meditate.  
This is something of her train of thought;  
+Okay, I have just met the YGO gang. They are very nice people, who have a few very mysterious ways. They've got yamis, Sennen Items and special powers, and yet.I feel I can trust them. They've never done anything to harm me.heck, I only met them this morning.but they seem so fun.and Malik's pretty cute too.GAH!! Where did THAT come from?!?! Oh well.he is, but let's just leave THAT thought alone.Hmmm. I've been alone for so long I'm actually not sure what to do.but Yugi's story was so exciting.I think I'll just go with the flow for awhile. Who knows, being friends with them could be my destiny. Although it's hard to imagine having a destiny at 14.+  
Chuckling to herself at that last thought, Kurry opened her eyes, stretched and got out her tiny amount of first-day homework to finish.  
Later, as she was preparing for bed, Kurry suddenly remembered her mother's suggestion that she invite some of her new friends over soon. She decided that Wednesday would be the best, and headed off to sleep.  
  
'Hang out at your house?' Yugi cocked an eyebrow.  
'Yeah,' Kurry nodded.  
'On Wednesday?'  
'Yep, you guys can walk home with me. My house is just a few blocks from here.'  
Yugi still looked hesitant.  
'Something wrong?'  
Yugi suddenly grinned. 'Oh no, of course not, we'd love to come, but are you sure?'  
Now it was Kurry's turn to cock an eyebrow in confusion. 'Whadda ya mean?'  
'Well, you only met us yesterday and your parents must be unsure...'  
Recognition dawned. 'Oh no prob. In fact it was my mom who suggested it.'  
'Oh! Okay then! I'll see who's available. Joey usually has practise tomorrow and Mai's got her after-school job...I'll get back to ya at lunch, 'K?'  
'K?'  
And with that, they both waved and headed their separate ways. When Kurry arrived in homeroom, Malik waved her over to the back of the room.  
'Hi,' he said nervously as she plopped into her seat next to him.  
'Hey. I'm having a bit of a hangout at my place after school on Wednesday. Wanna come?'  
Malik inwardly grinned, but on the outside he nonchalantly answered, 'Lemme think about it.'  
Kurry looked almost disappointed. 'Oh, okay.'  
Malik couldn't stop himself from grinning outwardly this time as he reached over and poked Kurry. 'Oy.'  
'Yeah?'  
'I thought about it.'  
Now she was grinning. 'And?'  
'Sure I'll come.'  
'Kay, great.'  
The bell rang and the class promptly rose and flooded out into the hall.  
At lunch Malik kept them all laughing as he told the story of the one time he'd been able to get Bakura to visit a mall. When he described the look on Bakura's face as he, Malik, had shoved him into a lingerie store, Kurry just lost it and set everyone else off by snorting loudly. Malik had to stop telling the story for a few minutes, he was laughing so hard. They had a lot of fun.  
That afternoon it was Joey and Seren's turn to host everybody, where they all went to their apartment and did homework and talked about stuff. Kurry enjoyed herself immensely.  
Afterwards Malik offered to walk Kurry home. They talked about random things until they reached Kurry's street.  
'Thanks mate,' Kurry said, stopping. 'My house is right over there.'  
'Cool. Hey, can I bring Isis tomorrow?'  
'Of course. How come she's not at school?'  
'Oh, she was skipped in 6th grade, she graduated last year. Works at the museum now.'  
'Oh really?'  
'Yeah, she's actually the curator.'  
Kurry whistled lightly. 'Well done her. I'll see ya tomorrow, 'K?'  
'Yep.'  
'Bye.'  
Kurry turned and jogged lightly down the street, turning in at her driveway. She waved to Malik before dashing inside.  
Malik waved back, grinning to himself. +And with that, the ice is broken,+ he thought to himself as he wandered off home.  
  
All through the next day, Kurry's leg was jiggling. Yugi had told her that Serenity, Yami and Isis could come, plus she had Malik's promise. Around lunchtime Ryou came running up to her and told her that he and Bakura could come too. So now she was doubly nervous, and anxious for the school day to end.  
Her class had gym for the first time that day. Kurry changed into her gym clothes in the change-room and ran out with the rest of the girls to the gym. Since it was their first gym class, they spent some time sorting out attendance records and then they had free time. Somewhere in the confusion Kurry and Malik found them selves opposite each other in badminton. Kurry smirked at Malik, challenging him with her eyes. He returned the smirk and the two opponents inclined their heads courteously at each other, to show it was a friendly battle. Then Malik served, and the battle was on! The birdie flew back and forth for about 5 minutes before Malik gave it all he had and belted it across the gym. It flew over Kurry's head and as she stretched to whack it, overbalanced and fell into a pile of softballs. Malik winced and then burst out laughing as Kurry sat up rather WoOzIlY and looking something like this. @___@ But his laughter turned to an expression of shock as Kurry held up the birdie clutched in her fist.  
'There's no way you could have caught that!' he hollered across at her.  
Kurry just grinned. 'I'm faster than I look!' she yelled back before serving. Malik nodded acquiescingly then beaned it back. He had to admit she was good. She kept him on his toes throughout the match. However he didn't know that he was doing the same for her. They had a ball.  
After school Malik ran to catch up to Kurry, who was going to collect the others. Tapping her on the shoulder, he said, 'I demand a rematch.'  
She turned to him, laughing. 'Why? You won.'  
'Yeah, but you got softballed and that's not fair.'  
She giggled. 'Awww, that's sweet of you,' she shot back at him, punching him lightly on the arm. Malik suddenly couldn't hide the light blush that was creeping up on him, but fortunately Kurry had turned and was waving at the group.  
Ryou and the others wandered up. Kurry noticed that Yami, Bakura and Isis had arrived as well.  
'Ready to go?' asked Kurry. 'Yep!' said everybody. 'Good.' Kurry pointed in the direction of her house. 'That way.'  
As they walked, Malik and Kurry told what happened in gym class. They all found it rather funny, but the girls were completely oblivious to the silent nudging, winking and ribbing going on between the boys. When they reached Kurry's house she unlocked the door and led them all inside.  
'My parents won't be home for another hour or so. D'you all want a snack?' asked Kurry.  
There was a chorus of 'sures' and Kurry with Serenity in tow went into the kitchen to make something, only to find a huge plate of cookies and a pitcher of iced tea out on the counter.  
'Ooo! Well, I guess we're taken care of. Grab that stack of cups right there and we'll go upstairs.'  
Meanwhile, the others were admiring the house. Malik whistled under his breath and sidled up to Yami, who was examining the ceiling with his mouth open.  
'Nice digs, eh?' whispered Malik.  
'Yeah. It's almost as nice as the palace back home,' Yami whispered back. Malik rolled his eyes exasperatedly.  
'Is that all you ever think about?'  
Fortunately, Kurry returned just in time to prevent a sparring match. 'C'mon y'all, let's go up.'  
They all trooped upstairs to Kurry's room. This time it was Ryou who whistled as they took in their surroundings.  
'This is such a nice room!' Serenity exclaimed.  
'Indeed,' added Isis.  
'Why thank you. It's comfortable, even if it is a tad too large. Have a seat.' Kurry moved over to her stereo and poked a few buttons. The strains of Avril Lavigne's "Anything But Ordinary" filled the room. The others flopped on the bed, floor or huge pillows that Kurry had scattered about the room, bringing them all over closer to the bed.  
'Which page first?' Kurry asked as they all dug out homework.  
They worked on that for about half an hour, then slowly forgot about it as they got to talking and examining the various items in Kurry's room.  
Isis was drooling over Kurry's stereo. 'Where did you get it?' she breathed, trying out some of the functions.  
'You like? I got it at Sears. (Don't ask.) It was the best one there,' answered Kurry, hopping off the bed and coming over. 'Hey, do any of y'all dance?'  
'Wha?' The boys looked confused, but Serenity and Isis nodded.  
'You dance, Isis?' Yami asked, astounded.  
'Yep,' said Isis, swaying a bit.  
Serenity was looking through Kurry's CD collection. 'Ooo! Here's a good one!' she exclaimed and popped the CD in.  
"I'mmmmm, comin' up,  
so you better get this party started,  
I'mmmmm, comin' up,  
so you better get this party started."  
  
The other two girls backed off as Isis came forward, swaying and mouthing the words. Everyone started clapping in time to the beat.  
  
"Get this party started on a Saturday night,  
Everybody's waitin', for me to arrive,  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends,  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes-Benz,  
I got lots of style, check my gold-diamond rings,  
I can got for miles if you know what I mean,"  
  
Kurry and Seren came up behind Isis and joined in the chorus, high-fiveing each other when they saw the looks on the boys faces. They had a hard time trying not to giggle.  
  
"Pumpin' up the volume, breakin' down to the beat,  
Cruisin' through the west side, we'll be checkin' the scene,  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast,  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my @$$.  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car,  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar!"  
  
It was Seren's turn next, but she lost it in the middle of her verse when she burst out laughing at the look on Yami's face. That set the other two off, but Kurry managed to compose herself enough to slide forward on her cue. Isis and Serenity took either side and imitated her movements perfectly, creating an in-sync effect that went over real well with the boys. (^___^)  
  
"Makin' my connection as I enter the room,  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove,  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat,  
Everybody's dancin' and they're dancin' for me,  
I'm your operator you can call anytime,  
I'll be your connection to the party line."  
  
As Malik watched, he suddenly became very aware of how Kurry moved to the beat; real fluid-like, almost as if she was the beat. +She must've taken lessons...I'll have to ask her. She dances real well though...ACK! Where did THAT come from?!? Oh well...she does, but I'd better leave THAT thought alone. Gosh, she's pretty...GAH!+ and mentally slapped himself.  
The song finished, Kurry, Serenity and Isis collapsed against each other, laughing hysterically.  
'That....was so much fun!' Serenity cried out.  
'You go girl!' Isis added, high-fiveing Kurry.  
'Right back at ya!' Kurry grinned at Isis, then turned and mock-bowed to the guys, who were clapping wildly and catcalling. Still giggling, the girls rejoined the guys on the bed/floor.  
'Oy! Who wants to play Truth or Dare?' Isis called.  
'What's that?' Kurry asked.  
The room went deadly still and silent.  
'You don't know what Truth or Dare is?' Malik asked in a hushed voice.  
'Er...no,' Kurry answered nervously.  
'It's...only...the MOST FUN GAME IN THE WORLD!!' Serenity squealed, jumping up and down. Everyone sweatdropped.  
'Er...don't ask?' Serenity said sheepishly.  
'Oookayy then.' Kurry muttered.  
'Here, it goes like this,' Bakura spoke up. 'Malik, Truth or Dare?'  
'Truth!' said Malik.  
Bakura smirked. 'Okay then. You ever had a girlfriend before?' (Kurry perked up at this.)  
Malik looked down at his feet. 'Er...no, no I haven't.'  
There was some soft chuckles, then Bakura said, 'Okay, now it's Malik's turn.'  
'Ryou! Truth or Dare?' Malik barked. Ryou jumped. 'Uh....dare...I mean, no! Truth! TRUTH!'  
Everyone burst out laughing. 'Too late Ryou, you said dare,' Malik taunted. Ryou gulped. 'I dare you to...ask Serenity to marry you!'  
Serenity went like this: *-* and Ryou went like this: O____O!!! Everyone else was laughing hysterically. 'Down on one knee and everything!' Malik called. ('Don't let Joey or Seto hear about this!' Isis whispered to Kurry.) Ryou eeeped, grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her to the center of the room. Glaring daggers at Malik, he went down on one knee before saying, 'Serenity, will you marry me?' Serenity was beet red, but she managed to nod. Ryou promptly leapt up and hurled himself at Malik, knocking the hysterical psycho right off the bed. They began rolling around on the floor, grappling in a fierce but hilarious contest. Finally, Yami and Kurry had enough and hauled the two apart.  
'Ryou, it's your turn,' Yami said wearily.  
Ryou suddenly got an evil grin that was more characteristic of his yami and said, 'Alright, Yami, Truth or Dare?'  
'Dare!' said Yami, bravely or foolishly, you decide.  
'I dare you to get Isis and do a really dramatic love confession, improve.' Ryou smirked. Yami and Isis both looked like this: =O___O= and then they looked at each other and blushed like crazy.  
Fortunately they were saved by the arrival of Kurry's parents. Her mother stuck her head in the door to see a bunch of laughing teenagers and two blushing ones.  
'Well! This is a nice large group of friends!' she exclaimed.  
'Hi mum,' said Kurry, still giggling.  
'Hi Mrs. Kurishi,' everyone else chorused.  
'Ma, this is Ryou, Yami, Isis, Serenity, Bakura and Malik,' Kurry introduced, motioning around. Mrs. Kurishi nodded, then looked confused. 'Um, why are there two of you?' she asked, pointing at Ryou and Bakura.  
Bakura ducked and Ryou went whiter than usual. 'Er...um...uh...' he stammered.  
'They're brothers!' Kurry blurted.  
Everyone stared at her.  
'Er...yeah, they're like twins, but Bakura's older. What's that called anyway?' Kurry desperately stared at Ryou for help.  
'Uh, uh, fraternal, maternal, something like that,' Ryou said. Bakura held very still.  
'Oh. Well nice to meet you all,' and with that she left, though she did look at them strangely as she did so.  
The teens all let out a sigh of relief. 'Way to go mate,' Malik said, poking Kurry.  
'That was close,' said Yami.  
'Yeah, and thank Ra Yugi isn't here. Imagine trying to explain that!' added Ryou, who walked over to Bakura and smacked him lightly upside the head. 'Baka!'  
'Ow! @__@ What was that for?' Bakura growled, rubbing his head.  
'You forgot the plan! Some response time you have!' Ryou shot back.  
'Guys, relax. My parents are real easy-going, they'll have forgotten about it by tomorrow,' said Kurry, waving off the issue. (By the way, the plan was for Bakura to dart back into his soul room.)  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Wow, that one was a whole nine pages! I hope it's really long on the web, but it's hard to tell with these things. -___- Please review! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 6 Dreams and Classes

Alrighty, here's Chapter 6. (This is where it starts to get really good! ^__^) The italics STILL don't work, so I've decided to use this symbol: +thought+, to show somebody thinking. Alright? (I'll also fix the other chapters.) Enjoy! (P.S: I call Serenity Seren once in a while, but they're the same little sister to Joey. Kay?)  
  
##########################################################################  
  
After the incident with Kurry's mom, the gang decided to head out. They gathered up their stuff, still ribbing each other about Truth or Dare, and dashed past the office where Kurry's mom was working so no more questions would be thrown their way. At the door, Kurry stopped giggling long enough to say, 'Thanks for coming guys. It was fun.'  
'Yeah. Thanks for having us. I love your house. I wish I could live here,' Serenity said. *-*  
Kurry giggled again. 'Thanks, see ya!'  
As Malik was going down the stairs, he suddenly turned and dashed back up to her. 'Here,' he said, thrusting a piece of paper into her hand. 'It's got all our phone numbers on it, so you can call us if you need us.'  
'Okay, great. Thanks, again.'  
'Bye,' he muttered, running off after the others.  
Kurry waved energetically, then shut the door. Opening the paper, she saw all their numbers in a neat row, with Malik's at the very top. Grinning like a giddy child, she thought, +EEEEEEEEEEEE! I have his number!+ and flew on her feet back up to her room.  
  
Kurry was walking down a street, a street like nothing she'd ever seen before. It was paved with gold, and magnificent white buildings rose up on either side. She began to explore, poking around the buildings and looking around for any sign of life. But the street was deserted.  
When she came to the end of the street, Kurry saw the edge of what looked like a cliff. She edged over to it and peeked down.  
She was looking down at Earth.  
Kurry fought the urge to scream in shock. A strong wind began to blow. As Kurry watched, a red pool of fire rose out of the ground towards her. The wind began to suck her in as a hand and then a fire-mangled body reached toward her, beckoning her in. She fought against the wind with all her might, but to no avail, the wind was howling in her ears now, the mangled hand was about to catch her, pull her into the flames...  
Kurry screamed aloud and shot straight up in bed. Glancing around wildly, she slowly realised that she was in her own darkened room, in her own comfy bed. She sighed in relief, and flopped back down, pushing her hair out of her eyes.  
+Great Ra, that was scary,+ she thought. She'd never had a dream like THAT before. Heck, she didn't think she'd ever had a nightmare, period! Kurry wondered what it could mean. She remembered the flames and the wind and the mangled hand, and shuddered under the covers. Snuggling in deeper, she rolled on her side and tried to go back to sleep, but the image of the mangled hand haunted her the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning Kurry slept a bit late. Her alarm ringing for the third time finally woke her, and when she blearily looked at the time, her eyes flew open and she shot up out of bed. When her mother stuck her head in the room, all she saw was a whirlwind that blew around the room before zooming past her and down the stairs, with a greeting that sounded like, 'GoodmorningmotherI'mrunning late.' Then she was gone.  
Hopping on one foot as she put her shoe on, Kurry grabbed her backpack on the way past her father, who was still in his bathrobe. 'Kurry? Don't you want some...' was all he got out before Kurry dashed back in, snatched a bagel from the breadbox, hugged her father goodbye and dashed out the door. 'Byemombyedad!' Mr. Kurishi just smiled. 'Teenagers.'  
Kurry jogged most of the way to school, stopping only when she came in sight of the schoolyard and realising that she still had five minutes before the bell. Knowing she wouldn't have enough time to find her friends, Kurry just finished off her bagel and headed towards the building.  
Someone whistled behind her. 'Hey baby! Having some troubles?' asked a guy as he and his friends surrounded her. +Oh, just what I need,+ she thought darkly as she stopped.  
'What's up?' asked the guy, way too cocky for her liking.  
'Nothing much, thanks for asking. Please excuse me,' Kurry answered, trying to push through. As she had feared, they didn't let her.  
'Awww, where're ya goin' babe?' another guy said. 'To class,' said Kurry, sharper and colder now. They were about to close in further when a shadow fell over them and a voice said sharply, 'Back off, Bill.'  
The four guys looked up. 'Er...hey, Seto...' "Bill" stammered. Kurry turned to see Seto standing at his full height and glaring with ice-blue eyes. He took one menacing step forward and all the guys winced.  
'Leave her be,' Seto commanded, quite calmly but still with force.  
'Er...right...we were...just leaving...' They dashed away.  
Seto gave a satisfied smirk and then glanced at Kurry, who was blushing a bit. Then Serenity appeared from behind Seto. 'Oh my gosh, are you alright? We saw those guys surround you and thought we'd help...' she exclaimed.  
'Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.'  
'No problem. Those four are creeps anyway. I thought they'd learned their lesson...' Seto muttered. Then he turned to Serenity and offered her his arm. 'Shall we?'  
Serenity took it, giggling and blushing. When Kurry raised an eyebrow, she laughed and said, 'He may look tough, but he's just a big softie. Don't tell Joey!' she suddenly begged. Kurry smiled reassuringly. 'Don't worry, I won't!' Then the bell rang and the two moved off. Kurry snorted. 'Never given any indication, my foot. The girl must be blind as a bat,' she muttered, happy for Serenity. Then she dashed off to class.  
Malik cocked an eyebrow at her as she came in. 'Oy, you alright?'  
'Yeah, yeah, I'm just running late, is all,' Kurry smiled at him, then frowned. 'Oh, and I had a really weird dream last night.'  
'Oh? Care to tell?'  
Unfortunately at that moment they were interrupted by the bell. 'I'll tell you later,' Kurry sighed as they moved off.  
Classes that morning were uneventful, but busy. Kurry found herself enjoying Religion Studies the most. Something about that class was very calming and...familiar, somehow. Today they were learning about Kiramina, the Angel's Domain. The teacher leaned forward slightly on his desk as the students filed in and chose seats. Malik and Kurry sat near the back as usual.  
'Alright class, we've gotta cover Kiramina today. Now as many of you know, this is where the angels are said to walk. They are said to be at peace now with the former demons of Rikshana. Not a lot is known about these two places; most of it is myth, legend, or just plain stupidity made up by fools.' The class chuckled. 'There are even some who say it doesn't exist.'  
As he said that, an image flashed across Kurry's vision. An image of a gold street with brilliant white buildings...Kurry shook her head to clear it. From the corner of his eye, Malik caught the movement and frowned in concern.  
They had lunch next. Kurry was so involved with thinking about her dream that Seren had to poke her fifteen times before she responded.  
'Huh?' Kurry looked up to see the entire table looking at her. 'Er...'  
'Are you alright?' Ryou asked kindly. 'You've been spacing for the past 10 minutes.'  
'Er...well, I'm alright. Really, I'm just tired, is all,' Kurry said, sending a quick but significant glance at Malik to say nothing about her dream. He was about to speak, but fell silent.  
'I'm fine. Really.' She reassured them all and then changed the subject.  
Last period they had gym. Malik and Kurry split to their respective change-rooms and Kurry shoved her way in the door. Because she was still deep in thought, the other girls were finished and gone before Kurry was even half-done. Kurry was also having trouble with this major itch on her back.  
Just as Kurry was rounding the barricade that prevented anybody from seeing right in, she was hit with the greatest back pain that she had ever known. Gasping, she flexed her muscles, trying to ease it. That only made it worse. Trying not to scream, she sank to her knees. It felt like two lead weights were pushing out of her back. Tears leaked out as she squeezed her eyes shut, her muscles contracting against the pain. And as suddenly as it had come, the pain was gone.  
Kurry panted slightly, taking deep breaths. She slowly attempted to move, and when she felt no pain, rose to her feet. Hearing a rustling noise behind her, she turned around to face the full-wall mirror.  
She had to clap both hands over her mouth to keep from screaming.  
Kurry's reflection was the same, but with an addition. Two white wings, soft and feathery, had sprouted from her back. (Through her clothes by the way.) Kurry's eyes went like this: O_____O?!?! as she turned slowly before the mirror to see. Gently running one hand along the edges, she suddenly grinned in absolute amazement. But her grin soon turned to a frown when she heard someone coming. How was she going to hide these? The wings seemed to hear her thoughts, for they vanished in a flash of light, just as a girl named Stephanie stuck her head in the door. Kurry felt quite foolish standing there in the middle of the room. Stephanie cocked an eyebrow and said, 'Oy, you comin'? The teacher was about to mark you late.' Kurry nodded and took one quick glance in the mirror before following Stephanie out.  
Malik leaned over and whispered in Kurry's ear, 'What happened?'  
'Nothing. I'm fine.' Kurry whispered back.  
Malik looked like he was about to say something more, then deflated, said, 'Well, alright,' and leaned back nonchalantly. Kurry felt bad for not trusting him enough, but she didn't actually know anything about what just happened; she'd barely had enough time to wrap her own mind around the fact that she suddenly had wings...her back started to get itchy.  
+OH NO!!!+ she thought desperately and focussed. The itching stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
Somehow, through that long class, Kurry managed to keep her excitement and fright under control. Malik often caught her beaming and then taking deep breaths all of a sudden. He just grinned and shook his head. Finally, finally, the bell rang. Kurry flew through changing, going to her locker and fighting her way through the crowds. She zoomed past her friends, who called to her to wait, but she turned and, running backwards, hollered, 'I'm sorry, but I must get home!' And with that she was gone.  
'What the heck?' said Joey, scratching his head.  
'She was sure in a hurry,' Yugi muttered as Malik ran up, panting.  
'Where'd Kurry go?' he gasped out.  
'She's long gone, mate. Why?' Ryou told him.  
'Damn! I wanted to ask her something,' Malik groaned, trying to catch his breath. When he heard the others snicker, he blushed. 'Not anything like THAT! Man, you're all hentais, you know that, don't you?!' which set them all off even harder.  
Kurry ran all the way home. She flew in the door, dumped her coat and shoes and bolted up to her room. Slamming the door, she chucked all of her stuff onto the bed and dashed to the full-length mirror on her closet. Calming her mind, she thought +Wings+ and in another flash of light, there they were. She grinned manically and posed, then retracted them and sat down on the floor to think.  
Why did she have wings? They looked almost like the angel wings you saw in books, only much larger; almost the entire length of her body! Kurry remembered suddenly. Her dream! The vision she'd had in Religion class...something about the wings was connected to Kiramina...Kurry gasped aloud.  
'Could I be a...an angel?' she whispered.  
'YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!'  
Kurry leaped to her feet as something dark hurtled past her balcony window. She yanked open the twin doors and flung herself at the edge of the balcony. Looking down, she saw a dark-haired girl with what looked like dragon wings climbing gingerly out of the rosebushes.  
'Oh my Ra! Are you alright? Hang on, I'll be right down!' Kurry called, and dashed through the house to the back door. She stopped short, however, when she got her first real glimpse of the girl. O___O!  
The girl stood up and brushed herself off. Then she saw Kurry. 'Kurry?!?' she squealed. 'Is it really you?!?!' The girl ran over and hugged a startled Kurry, then dashed past her into the house. 'Oy!' cried Kurry, and ran after her.  
Kurry found the strange girl in her room, bouncing around and saying 'FWEEEEEEE!! ^______^' Kurry looked something like this: O___o?? as she watched the girl trip and go flying to land on her bed.  
'Oy!' shouted Kurry again. The girl froze.  
'I'm sorry,' said Kurry calmly, 'but I'm afraid I don't even know who...or rather, what...you are.'  
The girl giggled. 'Oops. Sorries. My name is...but hey, shouldn't you remember?'  
Kurry cocked an eyebrow. 'Huh? Remember what?'  
The girl suddenly looked crestfallen. 'I...was so sure you'd remember...' she said sadly, then perked up. 'Oh well, I guess with you only being a newborn when you disappeared, you wouldn't remember anything. I'm Kitty,' she explained, smiling.  
A sudden image flashed across Kurry eyes. A face was looking down at her....a younger version of the face before her.  
'Kitty?' Kurry gasped. 'Kitty!! I DO remember!'  
Kitty squealed and the two girls embraced. Kurry was grinning from ear to ear.  
'So...what are you?' Kurry asked carefully. 'I'm afraid I don't remember THAT much.' She gestured at Kitty's wings, noticing that she also had cat ears and a tail.  
'Oh, I'm a cat demon. My sister Kat is an eagle demon...oh wait, I'm only going to confuse you.' Kitty went over to the bed, sat down and patted the space beside her. 'C'mere. We've got thirteen years of stuff to catch up on.' Kurry plopped down next to her.  
'Okay, so what DO you remember?' asked Kitty.  
Kurry frowned. 'All I remember is a blurry image of a younger you standing over me,' she said.  
Kitty nodded. 'Yeah, you were always over at our house.'  
'And where is your house?' Kurry asked.  
'Why, Kiramina of course! Duh!' said Kitty, laughing. But when she saw the stunned look on Kurry's face, she sobered. 'Oh. So you really didn't know.'  
Kurry suddenly leaped up and released her wings. 'Then you must be connected to these.'  
Kitty nodded. 'Yep. That's how I was able to find you. When angels get their wings, they suddenly give off an energy that only other angels and demons can sense. And demons mature a bit faster than angels. I would've come earlier but we couldn't find you.'  
Kurry smiled. 'It's alright. It's not like I've been bad off,' she giggled, gesturing around the room.  
'Yeah. Well, I'm here now. We're gonna have a lot of fun.' Kitty was grinning, but Kurry suddenly looked horrified. 'Oh no! What am I going to tell my parents?! If they see you like that, they'll freak! Oh my Ra! They haven't even seen ME yet! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!'  
'Calm down Kurry!' Kitty shouted. 'We'll figure something out okay?'  
'Okay.'  
*Click*  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY PARENTS ARE HOME!!!!!!'  
There was a mad scramble to find Kitty a place to hide. They could hear the click of Kurry's mom's shoes on the hardwood as they came closer. Finally Kurry thrust Kitty out onto the balcony and slammed the doors. Inhaling her wings, Kurry turned just in time, as her mother opened the door.  
'Why were you scrabbling around in here, dear?'  
Kurry gulped. 'Uh...a bird flew in the window! It was wild! It flew all over the place and I was trying to shoo it back out,' she lied.  
'Oh. Alright, but I'm sure no more birds will come in, so you can leave the doors open,' said her mother, coming over. Kurry couldn't do anything. She stepped away from the doors and sweated bullets as her mother swung them wide. She winced.  
Nothing.  
Mrs. Kurishi took a deep breath. 'Ahhh, now don't you just love fresh air?' she asked as she left the room.  
'Er...yeah mum. Sure,' Kurry muttered, grinning waaayyyy too perkily for how she felt. As soon as the door shut, Kurry dashed out onto the balcony. 'Kitty!' she hissed quietly and jumped when Kitty dropped from the roof behind her.  
'Whew! That was close!' Kitty gasped.  
'No kidding. Now you know why you can't stay here. Hang on though. Maybe one of my friends can take you in.'  
Kurry went over to the bedside table and picked up her phone. Plucking the piece of paper up off the desk, she dialled the first number on it. It rang, and then a guy's voice said, 'Hello?'  
'Hi, Malik? It's Kurry.'  
'Hi! I mean, hey, what's up?'  
Kurry tried not to giggle at his enthusiasm. 'Um, I've got...something to talk to all of you guys about. Do we have a place big enough that we can all meet in?'  
Malik thought for a sec, then said, 'I'll call Seto. We've got a huge lounge at his place that we party in. Why? What's wrong?' There was concern in his voice.  
'Well, nothing's...wrong, exactly. I just have something to talk about. 'Kay?'  
'Kay. When do ya want to meet?'  
'In half an hour.'  
Malik coughed suddenly. 'Er...I'll see what I can do,' he said and they hung up.  
Fifteen minutes later he called back. 'Done. Be at Seto's in fifteen minutes.'  
'Kay. Where's Seto's?'  
Malik sweatdropped. 'Er...right.' He gave her directions and they hung up.  
'Okay, let's go,' said Kurry, but Kitty was looking at her funny.  
'What?'  
'Are you sure you can trust these guys?' Kitty asked, unsure.  
That stopped Kurry in her tracks. Could she? Really? She was hesitant for a sec, but then she remembered the concern in Malik's voice and grinned. 'Yep, I can.' Kitty grinned too, reassured and they sped out of the room.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
w00t! Another chapter for all you impatient peoples out there! Just kidding. ^___^ I love updating for you guys. I told you it got good here. Kitty's here!!! Happy happy happy!! Yay, now maybe my fic will get some fun into it. ^___________^ You go Kitty! Ahem. Please review. ^_^ 


	8. Authoress's Return

Authoress's Return:  
  
I'm bbbbaaaaaccccckkkkkkk!!! Hi everyone! ^____^ I'm keeping this author's note up because I have some things to say about the fic. (And I just realised that it should be authorESSES return, so yeah, I changed that too. ^_^)  
  
Okay, first of all, Tristan has disappeared off the face of the planet. I decided that I couldn't handle too many people, so I just kept the couples. And Marik's not here because I don't like him, too evil, so sorries to Marik fans. (Grrrr, he sent my Malik and Bakura to the Shadow Realm...the bas****.)  
  
Next, I've been looking at my schedule and at how long my chapters are and I've decided that I'm gonna have to update every SECOND day instead of every day, so that I'll have a day to type, a day to update and so on. This will work better because I've got to spend some time editing and I can't type and edit and update all at the same time, my server will overload. So, every other day and on weekends maybe both days, if I can wing it. But hey, they do say that anticipation of a thing is sometimes better than the thing, so we'll see how this goes. 'K? 'K  
  
That's all I have to say at the moment. Thanks for your patience, I am now caught up and updates will happen regularly from now on. Enjoy the fic! ^______^  
  
Kurry 


	9. Chapter 7 Confessions

Okay guys, here is the long-awaited Chapter 7. This is gonna be fun! ^______^  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Slipping past Kurry's parents was easy. Kurry discovered that Kitty could retract her wings as well as her tail and ears. They crept out of the house, Kurry calling, 'Ma! I'm going to a friend's house! Be back by dinner!' just before she shut the door. Then they dashed off down the street.  
When they arrived at Seto's fifteen minutes later, both Kitty and Kurry's jaws dropped. His place was HUGE!! But then again, he was the CEO of his own company. They both shrugged and then the gates opened for them.  
Malik met them at the front door. After greeting Kurry and throwing a curious glance at Kitty, he led them into the lounge.  
Everyone was there, and they all fell silent as Kurry, Kitty and Malik entered. Kurry suddenly felt really nervous, and turned desperately to Kitty, pleading for help. Kitty motioned her forward, encouraging her with her eyes. Kurry bit her bottom lip nervously, then took a deep breath and began:  
'Er...hi, everyone. I suppose you're wondering why you're here...' she turned and glanced at Kitty again who nodded. 'Um, I was in gym class today and...' (+Here goes.+ she thought.) '...I discovered I have wings.'  
Stunned silence. Malik raised his head, staring at her in shock. Kurry rushed on. 'Then when I got home, I was thinking about what happened and then Kitty turned up...' (here she motioned at Kitty, who waved) '...and she told me that I disappeared from Kiramina when I was little and I know it's unbelievable, I can hardly believe it myself, but I do actually have one memory of Kitty from long ago and I believe her. Please don't gape at me like that,' she added at the end, seeing how her friends were all wide-eyed. (Ryou was staring more at Kitty than at Kurry.)  
Kitty stepped forward. 'Perhaps I can help to clear this up. When I was about 2 and Kurry was, oh, a few months old, she was taken by a thief. The angels gave chase, but they lost her here on Earth. We knew it was no use trying to find her; she'd blend right in until her wings grew. That's why it's been so long.' Kitty turned to Kurry. 'Believe me, if it could have been any sooner, it would have.'  
Kurry nodded and smiled reassuringly. Kitty looked relieved. Then all chaos broke loose.  
'WHAT?!?!?!?!' cried Malik, leaping up. Ryou fainted. Serenity and Isis went like this: *-* and Seto and Yami went like this: O___O!?!? Joey gasped, Yugi grinned, and Mai was like Wha? O___o?? Bakura was sitting stock still, trying to wrap his mind around what Kurry had just told them.  
'Guys! Please! PLEASE!!' Kurry hollered over the noise. Everyone quieted down. 'Thanks. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Here...' Kurry took a deep breath and although she was terribly afraid, opened her wings.  
Silence. You could've heard a pin drop, and the floor was carpeted. Kurry lowered her eyes. 'There. You see? It's true,' she said sadly, knowing their silence meant rejection.  
Then Malik got up. He wove his way through the people on the floor and walked right up to Kurry. Slowly, unsurely, he reached up and ran a hand along one wing, a shocked grin on his face. Kurry blushed a little, but when she glanced at him his grin had grown.  
'Wow,' he breathed, and that one word was all he managed, but it told Kurry all she needed to know. Beaming, the two turned to the rest of the group.  
Bakura was first. He got up and came forward, followed by Ryou, (who had woken up), Yami, Isis, Seto, then all of them surrounded Kurry, talking excitedly and admiring her wings. Kitty watched from her perch on the couch, pleased that Kurry's Earth friends were such that they still accepted her.  
'Erm...hallo?'  
Kitty perked up. 'I heard a British accent,' she said, and turned to see Ryou sidle up to her.  
'Er...hi. Are you an angel too? 'Cause you look like you could be.'  
Kitty blushed. 'Oh, no, that's just Kurry. I'm actually a cat demon. ^____^' Ryou's look went from o___O? to O___O! as Kitty transformed. 'Whoa. @__@' he muttered as they joined the others.  
Kurry suddenly remembered. 'Oh, Kitty needs a place to stay. I can't, my parents would flip,' she said, looking regretful.  
'That's okay. She can stay here,' said Seto.  
'Ooo, really? Thankies!' Kitty squealed.  
'Er...no problem.'  
Kurry grinned. 'Are you gonna go to school?' she asked. Kitty stuck her tongue out. 'Mleah. School. =P But yeah, I am. I'm enrolled in Domino High! I dunno what classes I'm in, but innat great?' Kitty beamed. Kurry nodded. +Hope she's in some of mine.+ thought Ryou.  
Malik still couldn't speak properly. He just couldn't get over the fact that an angel was sitting right there in front of him. It was too cool.  
Kitty spoke suddenly over the hubbub of chatter. 'So what do y'all do for fun around here?'  
'TRUTH OR DARE!!' everyone said at the same time. Kitty fell off her perch. 'Whoa. @___@' They all chuckled.  
'Isis! Truth or dare?' Kurry called.  
'Truth!'  
'Okay, who do you like? In this room, I mean.'  
Isis blushed. 'Uh...'  
'No lying!'  
'Damn.' Isis hid behind Yami, then raised one hand and pointed down at the spiky haired Pharaoh in front of her. Yami looked frustrated. 'Well, who is it?' he asked. That set everyone off. (Remember he couldn't see Isis point at him.) 'O___O!! It's ME?!?' Yami blinked, then blushed. Isis was beet red.  
'Isis, your turn!'  
'Setotruthordare!' Isis said in a rush.  
'Dare,' said Seto calmly, then 'O___O! Shit,' as he realised what he'd done.  
'I dare you to proclaim your love to whoever you love. And if the girl's at school you gotta do it tomorrow.'  
Everyone burst out laughing at the look on the tall CEO's face. Blushing profusely, Seto inched towards Serenity, who was completely oblivious until Seto took her hand in his. It took Joey about 10 seconds to realise, and he leaped, hissing and spitting, at Seto. He was hauled back by Malik and Bakura. Seto gave Joey a glare that would have frozen an ice truck and turned to Serenity.  
'Er....Seren? We've been friends for awhile, but I've never had the courage to tell you this...' he took a deep breath and said, 'I love you. Deeply.' Serenity went like this: *-* and then threw her arms around Seto's neck and said, 'I love you too! I was waiting for you to say something!' Seto looked absolutely stunned. Joey went rabid and everybody else cheered and catcalled as the two's lips met. Kurry, who was now sitting on Joey to prevent him throttling Seto, clapped and hollered, 'You're a lucky one there, Seren!' Seto and Serenity both blushed and broke off. When Joey calmed down, it was Seto's turn.  
'Yugi. Truth or Dare?'  
Yugi weighed his options for a second, then said hesitantly, 'Truth?'  
'Right. Who would you most like to see in a bikini?' Seto smirked. Yugi's eyes went huge. 'I'm not a pervert! Unlike you!' he protested. Everyone else was in hysterics. Kitty gasped between fits of laughter, 'Oh...come on Yugi...it's all in fun....' Yugi blushed redder than a tomato, then buried his face in his hands and pointed in Tea's general direction. Tea went like this: O___O!! and fell backwards off the stool she was sitting on. (Luckily she was wearing pants for once, instead of a skirt.) Yugi eeeped, then poked Mai. 'Mai? Truth or Dare!'  
'Er...dare.'  
'I dare you to give Joey a back massage,' said Yugi, giggling.  
O_____O!!!  
'w00t! Go Mai!' Malik and Kurry hollered at the same time, then blushed. Mai sat down on a stool and seated Joey on the floor in front of her. She started by rubbing softly, then got really into it and Joey's face was a look of pure bliss. In fact it looked like Mai was putting him to sleep.  
+He's got some strong muscles under here,+ thought Mai, blushing.  
'That feels real good...' muttered Joey. Mai blushed again.  
When they were finished, it was Mai's turn. (Joey soon curled up in the corner chair and went to sleep. Mai's backrub had completely relaxed him.)  
'Kitty. Truth or Dare?'  
Kitty blushed. 'Uh, truth.'  
'Geez, mate, you've barely chosen one and you're already blushing,' Kurry teased. 'Sheddup. -___-;' said Kitty.  
'Okay, what kinda guy would you most like to go out with?' asked Mai.  
Kitty glanced around warily. Ryou had gone to the washroom. 'Actually, I wouldn't mind going out with a certain white-haired bishie with a British accent, but don't tell HIM that!'  
'Wouldn't dream of it!' chorused Bakura and Malik, looking as if Christmas had come early.  
Ryou came back just then. He stopped short as he passed the door. Kurry saw Bakura send his trademark glare at Ryou with a bit of a smirk attached, and Ryou looked like this: O___O!! Kurry suddenly realised that they were talking through their link. She burst out laughing. Yami and Yugi were already in hysterics, along with Malik and Isis. Everyone else was like Wha?? And Joey was zzzzzzzz. Then Ryou looked at Kitty, blushed to the roots of his hair and sat down next to Malik, who nudged him. Kitty was completely oblivious until Seto said, 'It's your turn.' Then she smirked at Kurry and said, 'Kurrrryyyyy! Trruuuutthhh or daareee??' in a singsong voice. Kurry gulped. 'Dare?' she said, barely audible. Kitty grinned evilly. 'I dare you to get up and sing 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' from Coyote Ugly.'  
'You know about that?' Ryou asked.  
'Yeah, we've got everything you've got up in Kiramina, movies included,' Kitty shrugged. Kurry eeeped, got up and walked to the front of the room. Somebody tossed her a microphone, but she tossed it back, saying she didn't need it. The lights dimmed, the music began and everyone watched as Kurry got into her groove.  
  
"Under the lover's sky, gonna be with you,  
And no-one's gonna be around,  
If you think that you won't fall, well just wait until,  
Till the sun goes down,  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling, so right,  
It will steal your heart tonight!  
  
You can try to resist,  
Try to hide from my kiss,  
But you know, but you know that you,  
Can't fight the moonlight,  
Deep in the dark you surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you,  
Can't fight the moonlight, nooo,  
You can't fight it.....  
It's gonna get to your heart.  
  
There's no escaping love, once the gentle breeze,  
Weaves its spell upon your heart,  
No matter what you think, it won't be too long,  
Till you're in my arms.  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right,  
Feel it steal your heart tonight!  
  
You can try to resist,  
Try to hide from my kiss,  
But you know, but you know that you,  
Can't fight the moonlight,  
Deep in the dark you surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you,  
Can't fight the moonlight, nooo,  
You can't fight it....  
No, matter what you do,  
The night is gonna get to you!  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling so right,  
It will steal your heart tonight!  
  
You can try to resist,  
Try to hide from my kiss,  
But you know, but you know that you,  
Can't fight the moonlight,  
Deep in the dark you surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you,  
Can't fight the moonlight, nooo,  
You can't fight it....  
It's gonna get to your heart.  
  
You can try to resist,  
Try to hide from my kiss,  
But you know, don't you know that you,  
Can't fight the moonlight,  
Deep in the dark you surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you,  
Can't fight the moonlight, nooo,  
You can't fight it....  
  
It's gonna get to your heart.  
  
When Kurry was finished, everyone hooted and hollered and clapped. She blushed and dashed back to her seat. Kurry had barely sat down when she leaped back up again. 'GAH!! What time is it?' she gasped. Ryou checked his watch. '6:30.'  
'Damn. I gotta go. I don't want to, but I gotta. I'm already late,' Kurry sighed disappointedly.  
'I'll be alright,' Kitty said when they all showed her to the door.  
'Okay. Be good will ya?' Kurry teased.  
'Yep! ^_____^'  
Seto stepped forward. 'Oy. Tell you what. Tomorrow's Friday. Come over here after school and you can sleep over. That goes for everybody else too,' he added. Kurry grinned. 'Oh thanks Seto! You're so nice. I'll see y'all in the morning!' And with that she dashed away.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Wow, I hope that truth or dare was good. That was the first really long one I've ever written. ^____^ (I kinda liked Yugi's dare to Mai. That was funny as all-get-out and I got a good mental picture of that as I was writing it. Hee Hee!!) Please review! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 8 True Appearances

Okay, everyone, this chapter's a bit angsty, so beware. Also it's a little shorter than I thought it was, but oh well, the next few chapters are longer. Oops, I shouldn't have said that. =^^= Thankies to reviewers and enjoy.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
When Kurry got home, her parents were already eating. Kurry plopped down in her seat, apologising, 'Sorry, sorry, lost track of the time.'  
Her father asked, 'Where have you been disappearing to every afternoon?'  
'I've been hanging out with my friends at their houses,' Kurry reassured him. 'There's so many of us we all take turns.'  
'You mean there's MORE than who was here the other day?' Kurry's mom exclaimed. Kurry nodded. 'Yep, there's also Yugi and Seto and Joey and Mai,' she said, counting off on her fingers. 'Oh, and Kitty now.'  
'Who's Kitty?'  
'Oh she's my friend from...' Kurry began, then broke off suddenly. Her parents waited expectantly. They didn't expect what she said next.  
'You're not my real parents are you?'  
They gaped at her, shocked, then sent significant glances across the table at one another.  
'Oh, it's alright. I'm not upset or anything. And I know who I am now, so don't worry,' Kurry hastened to reassure them.  
'Then...then you know that you were given to us 13 years ago by the hospital?' asked her father.  
'Uh...well, no, I don't know details. I just know you can't be my real parents.'  
Mrs. Kurishi sighed and sat back from her meal. 'I suppose if she knows, David, we might as well fill her in.' Her husband nodded and Mrs. Kurishi turned to Kurry.  
'Now, before I say anything, we are your real parents, in that we love you and would do what's best for you, alright?' Kurry nodded. Her mom continued. 'We were given you by the hospital 13 years ago. You were already about a year old. The nurse said you were found in a dumpster, wrapped in a blanket. The name on the corner of the blanket said, "Kurry." So that's what we named you. Beyond that, I'm afraid we have no idea who your real parents are. I'm sorry.'  
Kurry nodded absently, but she was thinking hard. 'They must be angels,' she muttered to herself.  
Her father overheard. 'That's...entirely a possibility, my dear.'  
Kurry blinked. 'Oh, no, I don't mean that they're dead. I mean, they must be angels. Up in Kiramina,' she explained.  
Her parents looked confused. 'You've been taking your Religion classes too seriously again, haven't you?' her father reprimanded sternly.  
'No, no, I mean, I'm an angel too. See?' And Kurry got up from the table and released her wings.  
Their reactions were not what she expected. 'Oh my God!' cried her mother as both leaped up and backed away.  
'Ma? Don't be afraid. This is who I really am,' Kurry smiled. But her parents wouldn't hear it. Her father shielded her mother from view. 'Back off you. Back off!!' he shouted, as though Kurry was advancing on them.  
'What? But you just said...?'  
'Get out of my house.'  
Kurry was aghast. 'But...why?'  
'Just get out!'  
Kurry folded her wings. 'Fine!' she shouted, anger beginning to rise. 'I can see what great people you are!' With that, she bolted up to her room.  
Grabbing a duffel bag, she threw all her favourite things into it and zipped it up. Snatching her warmest coat from her closet and gathering her money, purse, backpack with her school stuff in it and the duffel bag, Kurry took one last glance around her room before scooping up all her now- worldly possessions and shutting the door carefully behind her. Her parents had locked themselves in the bathroom. Kurry left her key on the mantle and went out, slamming the front door on the way. At the end of her former driveway, she turned and looked back at the house. Her inner strength, fired by her anger and hurt, caused her to become strong and she stalked off without a second glance.  
Darkness had fallen. Kurry wandered around for a bit, trying to figure out where she could go. She was nervous about going back to Seto's; he'd already taken Kitty in for her. But she really didn't see any other options. Steeling herself, she headed off in that direction.  
Fortunately, the others were still there. Malik opened the door to see a forlorn looking Kurry standing on the doorstep.  
'Holy Ra Kurry! What happened?' he asked, flabbergasted. Kurry looked past him into the warmth. 'Can I come in?'  
'Of course! Are you alright?' he exclaimed, helping her in. She was tight-lipped, however, until they got into the room where everyone else was. Then she broke down.  
'It was h-horrible!' Kurry sobbed. 'I sh-showed them my wings and they freaked! Right after they said they were still my parents!'  
Kitty hugged Kurry. 'Shhhh, it's okay. You can stay with us now. It's better this way.'  
'B-but Seto was already nice enough to take you in for me....I c- can't ask him to...'  
'Nonsense,' Seto cut her off. 'Of course you can stay. And we're still having that sleepover tomorrow,' he added. The others nodded. Kurry hiccupped, then smiled a little. 'Thanks you guys. Y'all are great friends, you know that?' Everyone smiled back at her.  
'Maybe we should go,' Malik sighed. Most of everybody got up and stretched.  
'Thanks for dinner Seto.'  
'Hope you feel better after a good night's sleep, Kurry.'  
'See you at school tomorrow.'  
The others filed out, pulling on coats as they went. Malik was the last one. He looked undecided for a sec, then turned and caught Kurry in a hug. They stood like that for a minute, then broke off.  
'I'm sorry,' said Malik quietly, staring at his feet.  
Kurry smiled weakly. 'Thanks mate. I needed that.' Malik went like this: ^___^ and then his sister honked outside. O___O!! 'Wait for me!' he hollered and dashed out the door, waving over his shoulder as he went. Kurry giggled and shut the door behind him.  
  
Later on, Kurry and Kitty crawled into bed in the room that Seto had given them. It had two twin beds and two dressers and a closet, plus two bedstands and a table. (The bathroom was just around the corner.) Kurry snuggled up under the duvet, and sighed deeply. She was exhausted.  
Kitty crawled in too. 'Ooo, ahh, yeowch,' she winced with each movement. Kurry raised her head. 'You alright?'  
'Yeah, I've had worse. Your rosebushes hurt though,' Kitty grimaced with her eyes closed. Kurry giggled a little. 'Sorries.'  
The two girls faced each other, talking across the gap between their beds.  
'I can't believe it though. My own parents! But I suppose I can't really blame them. I was wigged out too,' Kurry said dejectedly.  
'No!' Kitty sat up fiercely. 'No, do NOT think like that! You're an angel from Kiramina! You're cool, man! Not weird! So don't say that again!' She glared at Kurry, who winced. 'Okay, sorry.'  
Kitty lay back down. After a moment of silence, she added, 'Sides, if anyone's weird it's me.'  
Kurry blinked sleepily. 'Naw, mate, you're cool too. And,' she yawned, 'I think Ryou likes cool cat demons.'  
Kitty blushed. 'Yeah? Er, I mean, no.'  
Kurry was almost asleep. 'Yeah, he does. You can totally tell.'  
'Well, Malik likes you, I'll tell you that much.'  
When she got no response, Kitty glanced over at Kurry. She was dead to the world. Kitty grinned a bit, rolled over and went to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 9 Remembrances

Ooo, I hope you all like this chapter. Even I enjoyed it, although it's not as long or as good as the ones that follow, it's a start. Enjoy! ^______^ *snickers evilly 'cause she knows what's gonna happen*  
  
(P.S: Tomorrow is Remembrance Day and we get the day off school, so for any of you who also do that, I'll be posting another chapter for tomorrow too. It's just that I was sick today and decided to post this, and then again tomorrow. I'm taking my free time in my hands, that's all. ^___^)  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Kurry awoke to the soft sound of birds outside, and Kitty snoring. She rolled slowly onto her back, and glanced around the room. Soft light flowed in through the curtains, and out the window Kurry could see a patch of blue sky. Quite suddenly, she felt a surge of excitement. She felt safe. Her friends would stand by her, she knew, and she would be there for them. Kurry grinned suddenly. It was the most wonderful, indescribable feeling in the world! Knowing, for certain, that there were people nearby who would stick with her and surround her with fun, excitement and an incredible sense of belonging. That's what she felt, she realised. An incredible sense of belonging. Kurry's eyes got a fond look in them as she thought of her friends. Then she abruptly felt wide awake. Throwing back the covers, she leaped right from her bed onto Kitty's, and bounced up and down in excitement.  
'Kitty! Wake up! We've got to go to school!' Kurry giggled excitedly, then her face fell. 'Oh. We've got to go to school...'  
Kitty groaned sleepily. 'Goway,' she muttered into her pillow.  
Kurry giggled again and clambered over to the closet. Pulling out clothes, she said, 'C'mon, my school is fun! You'll enjoy it!'  
'I am SO not a morning person,' moaned Kitty as she dragged herself from her bed.  
They met Seto downstairs for breakfast. They'd just finished when they heard the front door open and a bunch of voices hollered, 'Anybody home?' Kurry's head shot up. She gasped, beaming, then flung herself at the swinging door. Malik came through just in time to get barrelled over. The two fell back through the door, before Malik braced himself enough to catch her.  
'Hihihihihihihihihihihi!!!' Kurry was squeezing him around the waist. Malik blushed and sweatdropped at the same time. =o___O=? 'Er, I'm glad to see you too?'  
Kurry abruptly let go of him, blushing crazily. 'Um, I'm a little hyper.' Malik rubbed the back of his head. 'Yeah, I could kinda tell.' =^___^=  
Kurry suddenly looked past Malik at the others. Malik whirled around. They all looked like this: ^____^ and waved. He sweatdropped again. 'Sheddup. -___-;'  
'C'mon guys, we're gonna be late for school,' Yugi chortled.  
As they walked, Kurry was filling Kitty in about school, the other girls adding in tidbits here and there. Malik walked alongside, but a little ways away. He kept glancing sideways at Kurry.  
He was thinking she looked very radiant. After what happened last night, he'd have expected her to be quite broken down. She was stronger than she looked. Cooler too. He grinned to himself, lost in thought. That is, until Bakura jabbed him in the ribs.  
'You thinkin' about her again?' Bakura asked slyly.  
'Sheddup,' growled Malik.  
Bakura raised his hands defensively. 'Hey, hey, I'm not implying anything.' Malik glared a little. 'You better not be.'  
Bakura looked away and whistled innocently. 'You know, if you do like her, just on the off-chance, you should say something. Before someone else does.'  
Malik nodded absently, then O____O!! 'What are you saying?!'  
'She's a very attractive girl.'  
Malik grabbed Bakura tightly by the collar. 'If you even think about it...' he hissed between clenched teeth.  
Bakura raised his hands again. 'Hey, not me. I'd always imagined her to have green eyes. You don't hafta worry about me. I'd worry more about the idiot mortals.'  
Malik lowered his eyes and released Bakura's shirt. 'Yeah, you're right. Sorry mate.'  
Bakura leaned closer and lowered his voice conspiratorially. 'It's alright, but just between us, you can admire her, you can protect her, but it's your respect that will win her.' Malik raised his eyebrows. 'Geez, I didn't know you were that deep.' Bakura shrugged. 'Eh, you pick things up on the streets in Egypt.'  
Just then Tea called back to them. 'Hey you two!! Are you coming or what?' They jumped and ran to catch up. But Bakura's words stuck in Malik's head.  
They reached school about two minutes later. Bakura, Isis and Yami split and the others took Kitty up to the office. She registered under "Kitty Tashimono" and was sorted into Ryou's class. (Ryou went like this: O___O!! and turned bright red.) Then they all split.  
The morning was uneventful. At lunch Kurry was engaged in prompting Kitty to tell her about the homeland. Kitty, however, wouldn't say much, for fear the other humans nearby would hear.  
Then came last period. As the gang discovered, most of their classes were leaving during last period for some big volleyball tournament. As a result, all of their grade classes got merged and they all found themselves in the same class. Delighted, the group got seats next to each other and paid attention as the teacher spoke.  
'Alright class, we're following 10C's schedule, and as such this is a Religion class. Now, last class we studied Kiramina. This class we go to the opposite domain; Rikshana.' The teacher moved forward, carrying some laminated sheets. 'These are artist's interpretations of Rikshana. I'm going to pass them around, you find the one that most matches your idea, and afterwards we'll explain them.'  
He passed the sheets around. Kurry noticed some of the kids grimacing in disgust. When Kurry received the sheets, she flipped carefully through them, until one full-colour picture caught her eye. She pulled it out.  
Her eyes filled with horror and the leaflets tumbled to the floor as images flashed across her eyes. Malik dove forward as Kurry slid in a dead faint from her chair, directly into his arms.  
  
Kurry wandered through a fog. She couldn't see anything and the only thing she could feel was that it was cold. Slowly, voices began to penetrate, faintly at first, then clearer; the sound of frantic voices, someone shouting hysterically; a rush of wind and a soothing 'Shhh.' Then someone was calling her back.  
'Thank Ra, she's waking up!'  
Kurry opened her eyes to see both Malik and Kitty standing over her, wide-eyed but sighing with relief. They were in the staff lounge, in a small room that was for sick kids. She could hear the others waiting outside. Malik helped Kurry sit up, and braced her by putting one arm around her and leaning against her. Kurry's head fell against his shoulder and he inhaled rather sharply.  
Kitty gently tapped her arm. 'Kurry? Are you alright?'  
Kurry blinked slowly, then her eyes went wide and she sat up straight, gasping. 'What? What did you see?' Kitty asked anxiously.  
'The fire pit. Hokana.' Kurry whispered.  
Kitty gasped. Malik was confused. 'Why? What does that mean?'  
Kitty was staring off into space, as if she was remembering something. 'It means Rikarsh is going to return.'  
'What? Who?' Kurry and Malik both asked.  
Kitty grabbed Kurry by the shoulders and looked her right in the eye. 'Look, I know I didn't tell you this, but you come from a long line of Seers. If you've had visions of Hokana, that can only mean one thing. Rikarsh is coming back.'  
Kurry looked fearful. 'And...what does that mean?' she asked.  
Kitty suddenly smirked. 'It means, my friend, that we are going back!'  
A look of recognition dawned on Kurry's face and she grinned in delight. Then the two turned to Malik, who was staring at them both like they were crazy. Kurry lowered her eyes as Malik stood up and came towards her. She was about to speak, but Malik put a finger to her lips.  
'Wherever you go, whatever you do, we've got your back,' he said simply.  
'Oh no, I can't ask you to...' Kurry tried to protest, but Malik cut her off.  
'You don't have to.'  
Kurry looked straight at him incredulously. Malik looked right back, and then he smiled; a smile so sincere, yet so strong, so determined, that Kurry felt her heart melt immediately. A slow smile spread over her own features and she threw herself into Malik's arms. He caught her tightly in a hug.  
'Thank you,' she whispered. He grinned.  
Kitty 'Ahemed' and the two broke off, blushing. Kitty motioned at the door, indicating that the others were waiting. Kurry glanced at Malik, who got an evil grin on. Kurry grinned too, and nodded at Kitty. Kitty whooped aloud and all three burst out the door.  
'Postpone the sleepover Seto, we're going back!!'  
  
##########################################################################  
  
w00t! I have such great friends, don't I? *sighs* They're so cool. ^_____^ Please review or you won't get anymore chapters!  
  
(Well, actually, yeah, you will, because I really like posting for y'all, but I also want to get maybe 25 reviews, 'cause then I'll work extra hard on typing up my chapters. 'K? Thankies. ^__^) 


	12. Chapter 10 Back to Kiramina

Okay, sorries 'cause this chapter is so short. The next one is better. And also, before you read, please take a moment to remember the peoples who fought and died so you could sit here and read this. It is Remembrance Day after all. Thanks.  
  
Enjoy the fic. ^___^  
  
##########################################################################  
  
The group was heading back to Seto's in order to have 'a stable base to start from' as Kitty put it. Kurry and the others had no idea what she was talking about, until they got back, that is. Bakura, Isis and Yami met them at the gate, and they all dashed back into the lounge.  
Kitty, being in front, stopped suddenly and whirled on the rest, causing them all to stop short and run into each other, leaving them all in a big heap. O__O; Kitty sweatdropped, then said, 'Okay, listen up. First of all, we are going to Kiramina to stop a demon that is very dangerous but must be stopped. The safety of all our worlds depends on it.' She paused, then added, 'Anyone who wants to back out, do it now. Nobody'll hold anything against you.'  
The others looked at each other, then Ryou stood up. In an uncharacteristically brave gesture, he bowed deeply to Kitty and Kurry.  
'We're with you,' said Ryou, and the girls gasped as everyone else got up and stood behind Ryou.  
Kitty grinned at Ryou and bowed back. 'Thank you. Thank you all.' Then she clapped sharply and continued. 'Right! First order of business, Portalling. It's...relatively easy, but there's one thing you've gotta know.'  
Everyone winced. 'Yeah?'  
Kitty smirked. 'Hang on tight.'  
  
'WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!' 'YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!' 'EEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!' 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!'  
The group fell out of the Portal in a big heap. Disentangling themselves with much moaning and groaning, they all stood up, brushing themselves off.  
'Where ARE we?'  
Kurry's eyes widened. Light from the golden street reflected off the white buildings, making the air appear to shimmer. The only difference between this and the dream street was that all kinds of angels and demons were moving about, dashing to and fro between the buildings. Everybody oohed and ahhed before Kitty called, 'Oy! This way!' Everyone turned and followed.  
'Where are we going?' asked Bakura.  
'To strengthen our ranks,' Kitty answered.  
They arrived at a smallish house with green trim on a suburban street. Kitty ran up the front walk and banged on the door. 'Kat? KAT!! Open up!' she hollered.  
The door was yanked open. Bakura choked. Standing there was a tall dark-haired girl with green eyes and golden eagle wings. She looked like Kitty, only statelier. She gaped at them all and barely managed to squeak out, 'Kitty? You-you're supposed to be on Earth...?'  
'I know. Quarry detected, connected with and bagged,' Kitty joked, mock-saluting Kat.  
'YOU FOUND HER?!?' Kat shrieked. 'WHERE IS SHE?!?!'  
Kurry stepped forward nervously. 'Er...hiya Kat...'  
'KURRY! Look at you girl, you look great! Humans didn't hurt ya, did they?'  
'Er...no, I'm fine.'  
'Great. Well, c'mon in y'all.'  
When they were all seated in Kat's living room, Kitty quickly explained about Kurry's vision and the YGO gang's involvement. '...So they're going to help us with Rikarsh,' she finished.  
Kat looked sceptical. 'But how can you be sure?' she asked.  
Kurry stood up. 'I know what I saw. I know that it wasn't just a dream, because I also saw the main street in my dream, and the two are exactly identical. I can't help it if you don't believe me,' she stated calmly. But when she looked at Kat there was ice in her eyes. 'But this is my homeland and I'll do whatever it takes to protect it.'  
There was silence. Then Kat smiled and said, 'I don't doubt the truth in your words, and now I don't doubt your courage. Welcome back to Kiramina, Kurry.' And she bowed neatly to Kurry, while the room erupted in cheers. Kurry blushed, and a wave of uncertainty passed over her. 'Oh stoppit!' she cried out suddenly. Everyone fell quiet.  
'What makes you so sure I WAS right?! I mean, I don't know anything! I didn't even know I was an angel until...what was it? Two days ago! Two bloody days! So much has happened this week...I'm....so confused...' She sank onto a stool.  
Kitty frowned for a sec, then snapped her fingers. 'I've got it. What you need is yourself back. You need to become Kurry, the angel, not the human.' Kurry just looked at her in confusion. O___o?  
Kitty sighed. 'Come with me.' She grabbed Kurry and Kat and dragged them out of the room.  
  
'Now, you need to look inside yourself and find the angel that's been hidden inside you for so long,' Kitty explained. 'Just close your eyes and look inside. Just you. Got it?'  
Kurry nodded. She shut her eyes, and felt a surge from within...  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed. Just as the group was getting too antsy to sit still, Kitty stuck her head out the door and said, 'Guys, meet the new Kurry.'  
The double doors swung wide. A dazzling light blinded them all, and abruptly died. Blinking, the group peered at Kurry, who had appeared before them. She was now wearing blue jeans and a white tank top with a white over- blouse. She smiled reassuringly, then shut her eyes. Blue light glowed around her feet, then energy swirled up around her, engulfing her with light. It grew brighter and brighter, but they could still see the powerful white wings grow out of the pillar, and surround Kurry. The energy dissolved. Kurry split her wings apart, smiling ecstatically as she tucked them behind her. Bowing to her friends, she said, 'This is the real me. The inner strength I have is the angel within.'  
There were twin flashes of light. Kitty and Kat had transformed as well. They flanked Kurry either side, and flexed their wings.  
'Right,' said Kurry. 'Now we must prepare.'  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Wow. Powerful stuff, eh? Heh heh, we're gonna kick some demon butt. W00t! Ahem. Please review and again, sorries it was so short. *winces* 


	13. Chapter 11 The Calm Before the Storm

Hi everyone! Good news for you guys; I'm still sick and I had to take another day off so I didn't infect the school, (*cough* Xantcha *cough* Catwoman *cough*) so I decided to update this kawaii little chapter for y'all. There's something for everybody in here. Enjoy! ^_____^  
  
##########################################################################  
  
The group was relaxing until it was time to go. Kitty wasn't sure when that time would be, but Kurry was positive that she'd know. So now they were just flopped all over the living room, talking quietly. Tea was blushing like crazy; Bakura had pointed out that Yugi had fallen asleep with his head in her lap and she'd been absently stroking his hair. Kurry was sitting on the window seat, staring avidly out at this new world. Malik sidled up to her, and intoned right in her ear, 'Pretty funky, huh?' She jumped. 'GAH! Oh, Malik, you scared me!'  
He frowned. 'You're a little jumpy. Everything alright?'  
Kurry sighed. 'Yeah, it's just this feeling of impending doom I've got.' She turned away to look back out the window, expecting him to leave.  
Instead, he settled himself on the other end of the window seat, and covered her hand with his own.  
'Hey, look at me.'  
She did, blushing.  
'I'm here, we're all together and we're not gonna leave. Your friends are around you. Take courage from that.' He smiled that wonderful smile of his again, and Kurry felt a great comfort seep into her heart. 'Thanks,' she whispered.  
'Oy!'  
Both their heads snapped around. Malik's hand shot back like he'd been touching a hot iron.  
Kitty was grinning at them. 'If lovefest is over, c'mon, we're gonna play Truth or Dare.'  
The two blushed, but got up and went over to the group. They all sat in a circle so they could see each other, and Kat said, 'Kitty! You start, since it was your suggestion.'  
Kitty grumbled for a sec, then she got an evil grin on. 'Kurry! Truth or Dare?'  
Kurry winced. 'Ah...truth.'  
'D'you think Malik's cute?'  
Kurry eeeped and Malik went like this: =O__O=. Everyone was chuckling giddily.  
'Well?' asked Kitty.  
'Er...yeah, yes I do,' she murmured, blushing profusely. Malik's eyes bugged out. 'You DO?' Malik squeaked. Kurry nodded, now so beet red that she looked like a tomato. (Or a beet. XD) Malik eeeped and passed right out. 'Hey, that's my job!' Ryou said indignantly. That set everyone off.  
When they calmed down, Kitty said, 'Kurry, your turn.'  
Kurry rounded on Ryou. 'Ryou! Truth or Dare?'  
'Definitely truth this time.' Everyone chortled.  
'Okay, who do you think is the prettiest girl in this room?'  
Ryou blushed. 'Er, Kitty.'  
Kat dove as Kitty fainted right off her perch on the back of the couch. She tossed her sister onto the couch and said, 'I'll take Kitty's turn. Seto, truth or dare?'  
'Dare!'  
'w00t! First dare! Way to go Seto!'  
'Give him something really evil.'  
'Joey!'  
WHAP!!  
'@_____@'  
'Seto, I dare you to...kiss Mai!'  
Four voices said, 'WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!'  
'Hands off, Kaiba!' hollered a rabid Joey, leaping in front of Mai. Serenity caught Seto's coatsleeve as he inched forward. Mai was like this: *-* behind Joey, but stuck her head over his shoulder to say, 'Don't even think about it!' Joey was now seething. Seto eeeped and turned to Kat. 'Too much interference. Sorry,' he muttered and sat down, absently pulling Serenity onto his lap.  
'And GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!'  
'Oh, calm down Joey,' sighed Mai, shoving him down in a chair and sitting on his lap. Joey gaped at her.  
'Seto, it's your turn,' said Mai tiredly.  
While Seto was choosing who to torture next, Kat sidled up next to Bakura and muttered in his ear, 'Your hikari is flirting with my sister.'  
Bakura jumped, then relaxed. 'Yeah, but let him. He's not normally real good with girls, but he and Kitty really hit it off.'  
'Yeah, my sister's the same way. How are you with girls?' she asked, suddenly coy.  
Bakura gulped. 'Er.....I'm alright, I guess...'  
'BAKURA!!!'  
'GAH! What?'  
'We've been calling your name for the past five minutes! Seto just asked you for a truth or dare!'  
'Oh sorry, uh, dare,' Bakura muttered.  
'Alright tomb robber, I dare you to...' Seto got the evillest smirk on ever, 'Kiss Yami.'  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!'  
Yami leaped up and ran out of the room. He could only be got back by Isis coaxing him with cookies out of her hand. Everyone else was in hysterics.  
After they calmed down, it was Yami's turn. (Bakura was too scandalized to think.) Yami dared Kitty, who got an evil grin on when he whispered it in her ear. She ran out of the room. There was the sound of running water and then silence.  
Everyone waited expectantly. They were all shocked when Kitty materialized right behind Kat, holding a bucket of water. Bakura gasped, seeing what was about to happen, and shoved Kat out of the way.  
SPLOOSH!!  
The result was a very soggy bishie with droopy hair. He gasped and shook water from his eyes, then his yami glare took over and he hurled himself at the Pharaoh. He had to be dragged back by Malik, Ryou and Seto. As Bakura was struggling to get free, Kat walked up to him and kissed him on the nose. 'Thank you. That was very sweet,' she said, then turned away and sat down. Bakura went limp, gaping. The guys let go of him carefully, in case he tried to do anything, but he didn't. He just grinned slowly and shook his head, spraying Yugi and Tea with water.  
It was Kitty's turn. 'Isis! Truth or Dare?'  
Isis shrugged. 'Dare, I guess.'  
'Okay, I dare you to find out whether Yami's ticklish or not.'  
Judging from the way Yami bolted right then, they figured he was. Getting caught up in the spirit of the thing, Isis gave chase. This went on for about five minutes until Malik discreetly tripped Yami. He went down, and as Isis was just behind him, she went sprawling on the beet-red Pharaoh. Blushing, she gasped and got up quick.  
'ACK! Sorry Yami!' she cried, helping him up. '*-* It's alright. It's your turn now,' he replied. Isis nodded and rounded on her unfortunate brother, who was almost on his knees from laughing. 'Malik!! Truth or Dare!' she thundered.  
'D-dare!' Malik managed to gasp out.  
'Alright, I dare you to slow dance with Kurry!' Isis was ginning so evilly, it shocked Yami. Malik wasn't laughing anymore, but all he did was stand up straight and say, 'Okay.' Then he went over to Kurry, bowed and said, 'Want to dance?' Isis was flabbergasted. Kurry blushed, but said, 'Sure,' and Malik nodded at Yugi, who pushed a button on the stereo in the corner. The lights dimmed, and Malik pulled Kurry in close, swaying. The guys all gaped at them, and the girls were all thinking, +KAWAII!! I wish my guy would ask me to dance...+  
Ryou edged toward Kitty and tapped her on the shoulder. Staring at his feet, he mumbled, 'Youwannadancewifme?' Kitty beamed, said, 'Sure!' and promptly dragged a grinning Ryou out onto the floor. They were soon followed by Seto and Serenity, then Joey and Mai. Bakura nudged Kat, who nodded and they went out. Neither Tea nor Yugi could really slow dance; Tea was used to faster dancing and Yugi, 'had two left feet,' as he put it. So those two were content to sit together and watch. Yami glanced shyly at Isis, who beamed and pulled him in. Soon all couples were dancing, quite comfortable in their respective crush's arms.  
  
"You don't run with the crowd, you go your own way,  
You don't play after dark, you light up my day,  
Got your own kind of star, that sets you apart,  
Baby that's why you captured my heart,  
  
I know sometimes you feel, like you don't fit in,  
And this world doesn't know, what you have within,  
When I look at you, I see something rare,  
A rose that can grow anywhere.  
  
And there's no-one I know that can compare.  
  
What makes you different,  
Makes you beautiful,  
What's there inside you, shines through to me,  
And in your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need.  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful,  
To me.  
  
You got something so real; you touched me so deep,  
See material things, don't matter to me,  
So come as you are, you got nothing to prove,  
You won me with all that you do,  
  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you.  
  
What makes you different,  
Makes you beautiful,  
What's there inside you, shines through to me,  
And in your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need,  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful...  
  
You don't know, how you touched my life,  
Oh, in so many ways I just can't describe,  
You taught me what love is supposed to be,  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me.  
  
What makes you different,  
Makes you beautiful,  
What's there inside you, shines through to me,  
And in your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need,  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful...  
  
To me..."  
  
Kurry was finding Malik to be a very good dancer. He glanced down at her, and murmured, 'Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, have you taken dance lessons?'  
'No,' she replied quietly. 'It comes naturally to me.'  
'Oh. 'Cause you're really good.'  
She blushed, and laid her head on his shoulder to hide it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in even closer, resting his head on the top of hers.  
Kurry's eyes closed involuntarily. She just felt so comfortable in his arms...safe, like nothing could harm her, as long as he was there...she sighed, content.  
The song ended. All the "couples" broke off, blushing heavily. Malik was the only one who wasn't. When Kurry looked up at him, he looked like he was fighting with himself about something.  
'Malik? What's wron...?' She was cut off when he kissed her.  
It was real quick. He just leaned forward, pressed his lips to hers and pulled back. But it was the quickness of it that stunned Kurry. Her eyes went like this: *-* and just as he got worried and was about to apologise, she jumped and kissed him right back, longer this time. When they broke off, Malik squeaked. 'Homina homina homina eeep!' and passed out.  
'w00t! Go Kurry!' chorused Kitty and Kat. Kurry blushed. =^___^=  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Malik: *laughing his head off* Th-that turned out even b-better than I expected...  
  
Yami: *-*  
  
Isis: Grrrrr... *lunges at Malik*  
  
Kurry: *leaps in front of Malik, wings outstretched* I don't THINK so!  
  
Isis: Darn it.  
  
All the other girls: *-* THANK YOU ISIS!!! ^__________^  
  
Isis: @___@ Loud...  
  
Kurry: Heh. That was fun. It took me forever to find the right song for that...but I think it turned out pretty well.  
  
Malik: Yeah, and sister falling on the Pharaoh was bloody hilarious.  
  
Kurry: You're so evil.  
  
Malik: ^______________________^ Please review! 


	14. Chapter 12 Perilous Visions

Okies, the last chapter before the BIG CHAPTERS!! Apologies for shortness. Enjoy!  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Kurry sat on the couch with the unconscious Malik's head in her lap, stroking his hair gently. They were last in line for the washroom, so Kurry had opted to sit out of the way while Kitty and Kat tried to sort out who was gonna sleep where. Arguments could be heard issuing from the bedrooms and the halls. Kurry just smiled.  
Malik's eyelids fluttered and he groaned. 'Am I dead? I see an angel.' Kurry blushed. 'Actually, yeah, I AM an angel now.' He grinned. 'I'm afraid we're last in line for the washroom,' Kurry confessed. 'I don't care. In fact I think I'd rather stay here,' he replied. 'You're a very good dancer,' she mumbled, blushing AGAIN. 'Am I? I didn't know that,' he smirked.  
'Oy! Lovebirds! Your turn for the shower! Try not to go in together alright?!'  
Kurry gaped. 'We're not HENTAIS!!' she gasped. Malik burst out laughing and sat up. 'My friends are crazy. You go first, koi, I can wait.'  
Kurry stretched. 'Thanks. Goodnight.' She pecked him on the cheek and left.  
It wasn't until just before she got in the washroom that she realised what he'd said.  
'w00t! He called me koi! ^_______^'  
  
Kurry clambered in next to Serenity and snuggled under the covers. The girls were sleeping in Kat's room, while the guys were in the guest room. There were two twin beds and three hammocks. Kitty and Kat were sharing a bed, as were Kurry and Serenity, and Tea, Isis and Mai all had hammocks strung into special hooks in the ceiling.  
'Gosh that dance was lovely,' said Mai. 'Thank you Isis.'  
'Yeah, I enjoyed it too. Seto's a good dancer,' Serenity sighed.  
'Yeah, so's Malik,' Kurry murmured dreamily.  
'I'm worried about Yugi,' Tea said suddenly. 'I mean, he's so...small. I can't really see him fighting demons.'  
Mai nodded. 'I know how you feel. I'm afraid that Joey's hotheadedness will get him into trouble.'  
'How good of a fighter is Bakura?' Kat asked.  
'Oh, he's good. I've seen him fight. He and Malik practise their forms whenever Bakura comes over to our house. They're both good,' Isis replied.  
'Yes, but are they good enough?'  
The girls were silent before Kurry spoke up. 'I'm not worried about Malik,' she said.  
The other girls gaped at her. 'How can you say that?' Tea asked.  
'I mean, I fear for him, of course, and I don't want him to get hurt, but we gotta have faith in our guys. See?' Kurry explained.  
There was murmured agreement, then Kitty tapped off the light and one by one the girls dropped off to sleep.  
  
In the next room the guys' discussion revolved around much the same topic. The yamis were sharing a bed with their hikaris and everyone else was in a hammock. Malik sighed dreamily, flopped in his hammock. 'That was fun.'  
'Yeah,' Yami agreed, grinning.  
Bakura smirked. 'Oh look, the Pharaoh has hearts in his eyes.' He was hit full in the face with a pillow, then previously mentioned Pharaoh jumped on him. The two Ancient Egyptians began to wrestle.  
'Calm down guys. We need to figure out a plan of action,' said Ryou quietly.  
The two left off, intrigued. 'What do you mean aibou?' Bakura asked.  
'Well, we are going off to fight demons soon. How are we going to protect our girls?' Ryou pointed out.  
Seto looked over, mildly interested. 'I would die before I would see Serenity at the hands of a demon,' he growled. The others nodded.  
'Okay, so how does this work?' Yugi asked.  
'Well,' Malik piped up, 'we can't possibly protect our girls single- handedly. How about whichever girl's in trouble, the first one to see that helps them,' he suggested.  
'Sounds good to me,' said Joey.  
'Right!' the others chorused.  
The pact made, Ryou tapped off the light and the boys dropped off one by one.  
  
...Darkness and red light. That was all she could see. She followed the flickers, trying to find her way out. The red light grew brighter and brighter and she suddenly came out on a ledge above a huge cavern. The floor was a circular pool of fire and the rock that rose around it was blackened and twisted. She saw a lone figure hunched by the side of the pool, poring over something in its hands.  
Then the pool spoke, and she ducked to keep from being detected.  
'Is it ready?'  
She had to strain to hear the reply.  
'Al-almost Master. Soon you will be free of your confinement.'  
The fire flashed with every other syllable spoken.  
'Good. Long years have I yearned to be free, and soon I will exact my revenge on Kiramina. What of the other spell?'  
'I-it too is nearly ready Master. The result will exceed your demands.'  
'Well done. You are good and faithful.'  
'Thank you Master. We are ready to begin.'  
The servant began to chant. She wanted to scream, to tell him not to do it, but she had no voice. A deep cackle sounded in the flames, which swirled and thundered before shooting up into a great pillar of fire...the noise was too much, the heat was so bad...she was screaming soundlessly...  
'KURRY!! WAKE UP!!!!'  
Kurry shot straight up in bed. Kitty and Serenity were sitting either side of her, and Malik was sitting in front of her, holding her hands tightly in his. The other guys and the rest of the girls were crowded behind, eyes wide in fright. But Kurry's were white with terror.  
'Are you alright?!' Malik asked frantically. 'You were screaming something awful!'  
Kurry turned her gaze on Kitty, who gulped.  
'Rikshana has a new leader,' she whispered. 'Rikarsh is rising.'  
And she fainted dead away.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Man, being a Seer is hard on the beauty sleep! Heh heh. Please review and prepare yourselves for the BIG CHAPTERS!! Gosh I'm so excited! ^________________^  
  
Oh and by the way, if you have any questions about the plot, please don't hesitate to ask in reviews and I'll answer to the best of my ability. Okay? I might even put in a special Reviewer's Chapter that answers questions. 'K? Great. Thankies. 


	15. Chapter 13 The Return

Okay peoples, the BIG CHAPTERS! You won't be hearing from me until the end of Chapter 15, because I don't want to interrupt. Enjoy! *is shaking with excitement*  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Kurry gasped as she came to. Someone removed the cloth over her eyes and she blinked. Malik peered down at her. 'How're you feeling?'  
Kurry slowly sat up. 'Like I've been trampled by a herd of demons,' she muttered. Malik smiled fondly, and handed her a cup. 'Here. Drink this.'  
Whatever it was, it was cold and refreshing. Kurry instantly felt better. 'What's happening?' she asked, seeing how dark it was.  
Malik looked sad. 'Darkness is rising. The sun is blotted out. We were waiting for you. I wanted to leave you here, but Kitty insisted it was safer if we all went together.' He lowered his eyes.  
Kurry tilted his chin up. 'Thank you for thinking of me, but I wouldn't miss this fight for the world!' And with that she leapt up and dashed towards the other room where their friends were waiting. Malik ran after her.  
The others were talking in hushed voices when Kurry burst into the room. Transforming to full-fledged angel in a swirl of blue energy, she pumped her fist in the air and cried, 'Let's go kick some demon butt!'  
'YEAH!!' everyone hollered. Kitty and Kat reverted to full demon form, (making Ryou and Bakura look like this: *-*), the yamis and Malik pulled out the Sennen Items and everybody's eyes were gleaming in anticipation of a good punch-out. Then Kitty made a Portal and they all swarmed through.  
  
Dropping silently to the ground, each person rolled out of the way and quickly hid behind a rock outcropping. They had Portalled directly to Hokana, in the rock barriers that separated it from the rest of Rikshana. As silent as wraiths, the group zigzagged from boulder to boulder, always staying in sight of each other, yet spreading out a little so they were less visible. Finally they reached the ledge.  
Malik saw Kurry stagger and darted over to her. 'What's wrong?' he hissed.  
'Nothing, but, it's exactly how it was in my dream and...' She was suddenly enveloped in a hug. 'Don't be afraid,' he whispered, and that comfort crept into her heart again.  
'I'm not.'  
'Good. Kitty's signalling. Let's go.'  
The group regathered on the ledge. Peering down, they saw the flames and the rippling pool, but where was Rikarsh?  
Suddenly, a rumble of laughter echoed in the chamber. Their heads shot up to see Rikarsh on a ledge higher up and across from them, cackling evilly.  
'Did you really think a bunch of teenagers could stop me?' he boomed. 'I'm not even afraid!' He kept chuckling, not seeing Malik and Bakura nod at each other.  
CRACK!!  
Twin light beams mutilated the rock walls on either side of Rikarsh. Startled, he dove behind a boulder. Standing shoulder to shoulder, Malik and Bakura high-fived and vanished back behind the rocks.  
'Shit. They're better than I thought,' Rikarsh muttered before leaping up again. Reaching toward the ceiling, he bellowed, 'Awaken, my loyal servants, and exact your revenge on the creatures that trapped you here!' The group of teens looked up too, and gasped.  
The entire ceiling had eyes.  
Red, glowing, pulsating eyes glared down at them before the mindless demons released their holds and swooped down. The teens prepared for battle, looking grim. 'The Shadow Realm will be full of demons before I am finished here,' Bakura growled. His eyes had a maniacal glint in them.  
The demons swarmed and the teens scattered. Punching and yelling, the battle commenced.  
A demon grabbed Mai from behind. 'EEEEYYYAAAGGGHHHH!!!' she screamed in pure disgust. 'Mai!' Joey leaped over a fallen demon and as Mai ducked, he punched it right in the face. The demon let go, shrieking. Joey grabbed it by the tail and swung it right off the ledge. Disoriented, the demon fell until it was incinerated.  
Breathing heavily, Joey gasped, 'Mai! Are you alright?'  
'I am now!' she cried exuberantly, having just demolished her first demon.  
'That's one of the reasons I love you. You bounce right back,' Joey shouted, punching out another demon. Mai grinned.  
Serenity was running. A demon was hopping after her, cackling like only an evil thing can. Gasping for breath, she came upon a dead end. Trapped, she backed away from the demon until she felt the rock wall against her back. The demon closed in, about to attack...when Seto dropped down on it from above. It shrieked and turned into dust. Serenity ran into Seto's arms. 'Oh thank you!' He hugged her, saying, 'I'd never let anything hurt you, Seren.' She blushed.  
Kitty and Ryou were back-to-back, fighting a circle of demons that just kept coming. Thinking desperately, Kitty glanced up and saw an overhang above the demons. Hollering for Bakura, she caught his eye and pointed at the overhang. Getting her drift, Bakura whirled and fired with the Ring. The overhang cracked ominously and the demons froze. Shrieking, they all tried to get out from under it, but they were packed in too tight. The overhang fell, crushing all the demons. Bakura stared, aghast, as Kitty and Ryou disappeared along with them.  
'RYOU!!!' he hollered and blasting a few demons to the Shadow Realm, dashed over to the rockslide. Digging frantically, he tried to get in, but to no avail. Seeing his back open to attack, Kat leaped in and covered him, shouting, 'Bakura! What are you doing? This is no time to be digging for treasure!!'  
'I-I buried Kitty and Ryou. I thought they could get out...' Bakura answered, a horror-stricken look on his face.  
'WHAT?!?!?!'  
Just then, some of the rocks at the top of the pile began to shiver, then shift, then they cracked and Kitty broke through with a mighty yell. Ryou was kneeled under her wing, gaping up at her in admiration.  
Bakura leapt up and flew toward his hikari. 'RYOU! KITTY!' he cried, catching them both in a hug. 'I thought I'd killed you!'  
'We're alright yami. Let's help Kat,' said Ryou, pointing at the oppressed eagle demon.  
'Right,' said Bakura, determined.  
The demon sisters and the white-haired bishies leapt valiantly on a group of demons, yelling:  
'YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'  
Farther along the ledge, Yugi and Tea were hard pressed to keep the demons at bay. A demon grasped Tea from behind, but she hollered, 'Oh no you don't!' and stomped on its foot, elbowed it in the stomach and punched it dead in the face. Then it was dragged backwards by Yugi, who swung it by its tail into a boulder. It shrieked once and turned to dust. Yugi looked like this: O____O! at what he had just done. Tea placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You don't know your own strength,' she muttered, amazed. Yugi blushed. 'I'm just glad you're alright,' he said. Tea = ^___^.  
Yami and Isis were similarly engaged. Yami was mind-crushing every demon in sight and Isis was fighting in karate format, whirling and kicking and sending many demons to dust; all the while keeping up a steady stream of conversation with Yami.  
'So...*pant, kick*...you been to the museum lately?' Isis asked.  
'Nope, I would've come to see you if I had,' Yami answered. ('Mind crush!')  
'Oh. You should come if we ever get out of this. We're...*punch, gasp*...having another Egyptian exhibit from Cairo soon.' Another demon faded, shrieking.  
'Alright, I'll (mind crush!) come by then.'  
In a different part of the cavern, Kurry was fighting for her life. A demon hit her with its tail, making her see stars. She staggered and fell. Blearily trying to clear her vision, she looked up to see the demon take up a rock, about to smash her head in...then it dropped like a stone. Bakura was behind it, the Ring glowing. He helped Kurry to her feet. 'Came as fast as I could,' he told her. 'Malik's busy at the moment,' he added tensely, looking over her shoulder. She turned and looked up.  
Malik was battling a horde of demons single-handedly, and they were driving him toward a cliff.  
'MALIK!!' Kurry shrieked, and ran toward the cliff. Dodging demons left and right, she fought her way in from the back, just in time to see Malik take a hit to the stomach, lose his footing and go over.  
'NOOOO!'  
Before she knew it, she was in the air, diving off the cliff. Halfway down, she caught Malik by the collar. The sudden weight caused her to tumble...they were nearing the ground...she thought she heard someone yell, 'Kurry!'...the last thing she thought as the ground rushed up to meet them was +Wings.+  
WHOOSH!!!  
Her wings! She'd completely forgotten about them! Pumping her wings, Kurry soared out over the fire pit, Malik clutched tightly in her grasp. Looking down, Kurry could see that she was balanced quite high up and gasped in giddy exhilaration. Swooping and diving towards her friends, she landed and laid Malik down gently on the ground.  
'Malik? Wake up will ya?' she asked, gently tapping him. 'Hmmm.' Her face lit up as she got an idea. Leaning down, she kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back. Those lips grinned and Malik opened his eyes. 'What a nice way to be woken up,' he sighed, and Kurry blushed.  
Rikarsh looked down on them from above. 'Damn!' He whirled on his servant, who flinched. 'Perform the spell!' he ordered. As the servant began chanting, Rikarsh grinned evilly.  
'It's time to release the fire demon.' 


	16. Chapter 14 Deadly Sacrifice

Kurry helped Malik to his feet as the others came up. They were all nursing various cuts and bruises, but none were seriously injured. Kurry looked around the cavern. 'Where'd Rikarsh go?'  
FWOOM!!  
All heads snapped around. The fire pool had become a pillar again; but this time it was swirling and morphing to form a human shape.  
A human shape that was about 50 feet tall.  
O___O!! was the look on everyone's faces as the fire demon began to walk towards them. The guys promptly grabbed the girls and hauled them out of the way. The fire demon phased right through the rock. The teens followed by Portalling to outside.  
Rikshana was a very dull, ravaged land. The sky was naturally grey, and everywhere burned or mangled trees and carcasses littered the way. The teens picked their way over, watching the fire demon lumber away.  
'It's going to destroy Kiramina, and then probably Earth,' said Kitty heavily. 'I didn't realise Rikarsh would go so far...'  
'So there's nothing we can do?' Ryou asked.  
'I'm afraid not.'  
'Then it was all for nothing?' Bakura cried angrily, kicking a rock.  
Kurry stared at the retreating fire demon. She was thinking hard. So much had happened...she didn't want it all thrown away...but it looked like they had no choice. Kurry turned to the others. 'We can still stop Rikarsh,' she said. 'C'mon.'  
They turned back to the mountain that housed the Hokana. Finding an opening, they filed through. Kurry was last. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting nervously. Then she caught Malik's hand and swung him around into the most passionate kiss she could muster. Breaking off, Malik gaped at her.  
'I love you,' she whispered.  
'Wha?' Malik was flabbergasted.  
'Don't try to follow me.' She abruptly shoved him backwards into the cave. Firing an energy beam above the entrance, she neatly severed enough rock to effectively bury them. She knew that Kitty and Kat would be able to get them out. But not in time. Taking a deep breath, she flew off toward the fire demon.  
  
Malik fell backwards into the cavern. The rest turned, hearing the rocks crumble and cover the entrance. Malik looked up in shock to see Kurry glance sadly at him, then turn and fly off before the last rock filled the hole.  
'NO!' Malik shouted. Leaping up, he darted forward and pounded the rock. 'Kurry! Kurry, don't! Come back! Don't do it Kurry, please!' he hollered, knowing it was too late. A sickening dread leaked into his heart as he sank to his knees. 'Don't...'  
Bakura and the rest ran up. 'What happened? Where's Kurry?' Bakura demanded.  
'She's gone to take on the fire demon,' Malik muttered dejectedly.  
'Oh no!' Serenity gasped. Seto hugged her.  
Bakura got a determined look on. 'Well, don't just stand there! C'mon!' He picked up rocks and heaved them out of the way. New hope flickered in Malik's eyes as they all surrounded the pile, passing rocks back.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurry had flown up behind the fire demon. Focussing with all her might, she fired an immense beam of energy at it, hitting it in the back and causing it to turn. It swung at her with one massive arm. She dodged, got behind it and fired again. This went on for about 5 minutes, but every time the fire swirled and reformed. Frustrated, Kurry halted her assault and thought.  
+Fire needs air.+ she thought. +But I have nothing large enough to smother it. And there's no water for miles.+ She quickly dodged another blow. +How can I defeat this? Wait!+  
And suddenly she knew...  
  
Kitty blasted the last of the rocks away. Malik hurtled through, followed by the rest, stumbling and jumping over the rough terrain. In the distance, they could see the monstrous form of the demon, swinging at a winged figure in the air.  
+Oh Ra, Kurry, please hang on, please hang on till we get there!+ Malik thought desperately.  
They were within a hundred feet of the monster when it roared...and Kurry shot straight into its open mouth.  
'KURRY!!!'  
The monster stopped still, swallowed and made a face. Then it turned to the horrified teens behind it and took a step towards them, intending to squash them. But then it stopped. It looked down at its stomach, which growled. Then a beam of blue light shot straight out of its stomach, then another out of its arm, its head, all over. The fire demon shrieked as it was engulfed in light and then exploded.  
Kitty, Kat and the YGO gang stared in horror at the light. There was no way Kurry could have survived that. But as it dimmed, they could make out Kurry at the center of it. Breathing heavily, she glanced right at Malik for a second; then the light died and her eyes closed in the same instant. Kurry plummeted to the ground, Malik leaping forward and catching her just before she hit.  
Laying her down gently, Malik cradled her in his arms as the others crowded around. 'Kurry,' he whispered calmly. 'Kurry, wake up now.'  
No response.  
'Kurry, I know you're in there. Please wake up.' Urgently now.  
Still, nothing.  
'Kurry, c'mon, you gotta wake up. I never said it..... you gotta give me a chance...please....' He was begging now, pleading with her to open her eyes, move, breathe, anything.  
Nope.  
Kitty fell to her knees. 'Malik,' she said softly.  
'No!' he hissed in agony. 'I'm not giving up!'  
Tears were falling. 'Malik, if she's gone, you'll have to let her go.'  
Serenity turned into Seto, weeping. Seto was dry-eyed but shaking. Kat was about to collapse, but Bakura caught her and held her. Yami and Isis were holding hands and Yugi and Tea were leaning heavily on each other. Joey and Mai moved closer together, and Ryou knelt beside Kitty, gathering her into his arms, where she broke and cried on his shoulder. Malik was quietly shaking, then he bent and touched his lips gently to Kurry's.  
'I love you too,' he whispered, and broke down completely.  
There was silence, but for the sound of muffled sobbing, as the teens mourned their fallen friend. Malik's eyes were shut, so that's why he felt, rather than saw, a warmth come back into Kurry. He gasped, and in his shock, released her. Rather than slump to the ground, she hovered above it, glowing steadily brighter, a golden light that filled their vision. Her crumpled wings straightened, her hair flowed light and soft and the light became so bright that they had to shield their eyes. When the light died, Kurry was standing there, smiling a warm smile, completely and utterly alive. She still glowed with a golden tinge. Reaching towards Malik, she helped him up and looked him straight in the eye. Malik gaped at her. The others were frozen in shock. Kurry asked softly, 'Did you really think I would ever leave you?'  
Malik beamed and kissed her smack on the lips. Then abruptly he pulled away. 'Kurry, before anything else happens, I love you!' he exclaimed. A look of shock and then intense happiness crossed Kurry's face and she kissed him right back. Both of their eyes closed as they held it. The others catcalled.  
Kitty caught Ryou by the collar and locked him in a kiss. Serenity squealed as Seto picked her right up and kissed her full on the mouth. Joey growled and leaped at him but Mai interfered and Joey was soon distracted. Kat kissed Bakura before she knew what she was doing and both blushed. Yami caught Isis by the waist and Yugi liplocked with Tea, who giggled giddily. All couples broke off, cheering the destruction of the demon, until Yugi hollered, 'WAAIIIITTTT!! What about Rikarsh?'  
Turning at the sound of running feet, the group saw Rikarsh and his servant fleeing the mountain. Malik growled and made to go after them, but Kurry laid a hand on his arm and beckoned to Kitty and Kat. 'What say we finish this together, eh mates?' The demon sisters flexed their wings and shouted, 'YEAH!' All three shot off after Rikarsh.  
Catching up, Kurry sped directly towards Rikarsh. Ramming head first into him, she caught him up and slammed him into the mountainside. Kitty caught the servant guy by the collar and rammed him on his back into the ground. He winced, shaking in fear as Kitty's eyes glowed yellow. 'P-please don't hurt me...' he whimpered. Kitty growled. 'You'd better run for your life, you miserable mortal,' she hissed. Terrified, the guy fled.  
Kurry and Kat were pounding the crap out of Rikarsh. Grabbing him by each arm, Kurry called, 'C'mon Kitty! We'll throw him back in the Hokana!' as she and Kat dragged him off.  
Once inside, however, they saw that all the fire that had been in there had been used by the fire demon. Now it was just a big dark hole. Kurry looked uncertain. 'Er...what now?'  
'D'you really think you can kill me?' Rikarsh rasped, grinning evilly. 'I'm invincible!'  
A surge of anger ran through Kurry. 'Oh really? We'll just see about that!' Kurry abruptly shoved Rikarsh out in front of her and blasted an energy beam. It hit him and knocked him right over the edge. Kitty shut her eyes in horror as the yelling was abruptly cut off. Kurry steeled herself to look over, but Kat caught her arm. 'Don't look,' she warned. 'Nothing, not even a demon, could have survived a fall like that.' Kurry nodded and pushed them gently towards the exit.  
Taking a deep breath of air, Kurry gasped suddenly. 'Did we just win?' she asked, incredulous.  
'Yep,' chorused Kitty and Kat, grinning.  
Kurry smiled fondly at her demon friends. 'Cool.' She high-fived them both, then said, 'C'mon, let's go home.'  
The angel and the demon sisters flew back to their friends. Kurry turned to Kitty. 'How long can you hold a Portal open?'  
'Oh, about 5 minutes, why?'  
'Okay, that's long enough. Get everyone back to Earth and hold it for me. I'm going to give Rikarsh a proper burial.'  
Kurry flew up into the sky. The others clambered through Kitty's Portal. Malik refused to move, however, so Kitty went through and held it from the other end. As Malik watched, Kurry summoned her energy and blasted a great hole in the mountain, causing it to cave in on itself. It was the most powerful sight he'd ever seen, and he felt his heart swell. With her finished, Malik called, 'Kurry! C'mon! The Portal is beginning to close!'  
Kurry turned. She saw him waiting for her, and felt that indescribable sense of belonging again. It was time to join her friends. She wasn't alone anymore.  
Swooping down at him, Kurry hit Malik lightly in the midriff and knocked him back into the Portal. It closed and they hollered as it sucked them towards the other end. Popping out, Malik slid on his back for a few feet before coming to a stop, Kurry clutched tightly to his chest.  
'Well, that was exhilarating,' muttered Kurry as she raised her head. Then O___O!! She poked Malik and pointed up.  
Their friends were standing there like this: ^____^ 'Comfortable?' Bakura smirked.  
Malik and Kurry suddenly realised how they were lying. =O_________O= Leaping up, they shot to opposite sides of the backyard, both beet-red. Everyone else burst into hysterics. 


	17. Chapter 15 The Sleepover Finally!

Kitty had opted to Portal right into Seto's backyard. (Which was huge.) Poking Seto, she asked, 'Oy! Plans still on for the sleepover?' Seto nodded. 'Yep.' Serenity gasped. 'Seto! YOU HAVE A POOL?!?'  
'Let's go swimming!' cried Tea. (The guys all simultaneously started drooling.)  
'YAAAAAAYYYY!' The girls all dashed into the house to change and the guys all elbowed each other, resulting in a lot of sore ribs. Then they realised they should change too, and ran inside.  
10 minutes later, the guys all ran back out. The girls weren't out yet, but a snack table and lounge chairs had been "magically" set up. (Authoress: Heh heh. ^__^) Bakura grabbed a handful of chips. 'I wonder what's taking so long?'  
'Heeyyy guyyyssss!' All heads whipped around and all jaws dropped. The girls sauntered out of the back door, smirking rather giddily at the looks on the guys' faces. Flicking their towels onto the lounge chairs, they spread out to their guys.  
Kitty sauntered up to Ryou. 'Hullo Dere,' she grinned. Ryou looked her up and down, went like this: *-* and promptly fainted right off the side and into the pool.  
'RYOU!!' Kitty shrieked and dove in after him. Hauling him back up to the side, she heaved him coughing and spluttering onto the tile. 'Ryou! Ryou, speak to me, breathe, do something!' Ryou leaned up and liplocked with her. 'There,' he said weakly, 'CPR.' Kitty burst out laughing and hugged him.  
Yugi was staring at Tea, who ironically was wearing a yellow bikini. Seto sidled up and poked him. 'So, you're not a pervert, eh?' Yugi blushed like a tomato.  
Isis was also in a bikini and was sitting on the edge of the pool. Unbeknownst to her, Yami was sneaking up on her under the water.  
'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!' SPLOOSH!!  
Isis came up spluttering. She caught sight of Yami laughing his head off. 'Gah! Yami!' she exclaimed and dunked him. Now Yami was gasping and spluttering. A water fight ensued.  
Bakura and Malik were showing off on the high dive for Kat and Kurry. Bakura flipped as he dove, hitting the water soundlessly. Malik cannonballed, splashing everyone within a five-foot radius. Seto got up, jumped, flipped, did two jack-knives and waved at Serenity before hitting the water with hardly a splash.  
Bakura and Malik = O_____O!!!  
Kat and Kurry burst out laughing and applauded as Seto climbed out of the pool and sat down next to Serenity. Joey got up and took a deep breath. 'Okay, Joseph, you can do this,' he muttered to himself. He ran at the diving board, tripped and, arms flailing, belly-flopped into the water. 'Ooo, that's gotta hurt!' Mai winced. (A/N: Thanks to Catwoman for that idea. ^__^)  
Kurry went up. Inhaling deeply, she dove off the board. Spreading her wings, she swooped low over the pool, the air movement from her backwash causing the pool water to soar into the air. Malik hooted. 'w00t! Good show!' Kurry grinned evilly and changed direction. Catching a wave, she sent it cascading over Malik, leaving him drenched and gasping. Kurry smiled, satisfied, and landed amongst the girls who all high-fived her. The guys were laughing hysterically at Malik, who promptly snuck up behind Kurry and scooped her into his arms. Yelling and flailing, he tossed her into the pool. Then he dove in after her. Surfacing, they called to the others and soon everybody was in the pool, giggling and splashing and having a grand old time.  
Afterwards they got dried off and went into the lounge. 'I'm gonna order pizza,' said Seto. 'Yaaayyyy!' said everybody. 'Get pop too, so we can play "I've Never",' said Kitty. 'Okay.' He left to have quiet for the phone.  
'It's hard to believe it's only Saturday evening,' said Seto when he came back.  
'Yeah,' said Mai. 'Only this morning we were in Kiramina.'  
Tea nodded. 'And only yesterday we discovered Rikarsh was back.'  
Kurry's eyes had a fond look in them. 'Three days ago I found out that I had wings.'  
Kitty grinned. 'And then I plummeted down here and corrupted all you guys.'  
'Especially me,' Ryou added, blushing.  
There was a round of laughter.  
Serenity sighed. 'So much has happened.'  
Isis grinned. 'I found it fun.'  
Yugi shivered. 'Some parts were a bit freaky,' he muttered.  
'And some were downright heart-wrenching,' added Malik, hugging Kurry closer to him.  
Kurry smiled. 'But you know what guys?'  
'What?' Everyone chorused.  
'I wouldn't trade our adventure for all the worlds together.'  
Everybody grinned. 'Agreed.'  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Okies, y'all, sorry that chapter was so short. But I liked it. And I'm afraid to say, that there's one more chapter after this and then I'm out of ideas. But you guys'll have a choice, which I will tell you about next chapter. But for now, Read, Review and Enjoy! Fanx. ^_______^ 


	18. Chapter 16 More Confessions

The pizza arrived soon after and everybody grabbed a slice. Kitty handed everyone a can of pop and they settled themselves in to eat.  
'Mmmfff. I've never...choked on a hairball,' Bakura started, muffled because his mouth was full.  
'Hey!' Kitty took a sip. 'One of the perks of being a cat demon, I suppose,' she sighed. 'I've never...had gross jokes aimed at me.'  
Malik took a sip. 'It's being the Sennen Rod holder that does it,' he sighed. Kurry burst out laughing and Malik blushed. 'Whaaaaaaat?'  
'I've never...inhaled sugar so fast I got high.'  
Yami whistled innocently. 'Yami!' Yugi warned. 'That's not fair! Take a sip.'  
'What? The almighty Pharaoh got high on sugar?' Kurry asked, unbelieving.  
Bakura grinned. ^_________^  
Yami growled. 'Don't. Say. ANYTHING!'  
Bakura: ^_______________________________^  
Yami: 'No!'  
Bakura took a deep breath and said, 'WhenYamieatssugarheturnsintoYamMan,' really fast before Yami hit him in the midriff and knocked the rest of the wind out of him.  
'Whaaa?' Kurry asked, not quite catching that. (A/N: Understandable.)  
'When Yami...ow...eats sugar...hey...he turns into...watch it...Yam- Man,' Bakura repeated, struggling to fend Yami off.  
'GAH! Bakura! I don't want that spread around!' Yami gasped.  
'What the heck is Yam-Man?'  
'Give him sugar and you'll find out quick.'  
'NO! No sugar!'  
'Calm down Yugi. Just enough to last for five minutes.'  
'No! You have no idea what he can DO in five minutes!'  
'C'mon Yug! We'll be careful!'  
'NO! Nononononononononononononononono...'  
'Too late.'  
'AAHHHH!'  
Bakura had snuck out of the room and come back with sugar. Waiting until Yami turned around, he threw the bag. It hit Yami full in the face and exploded, showering them all with white powder. Yami licked his lips, then went like this: @____@. Yugi moaned, 'Oh no!' grabbed Tea's hand, and took off at top speed. Seto grabbed Serenity, shoved her in the closet and barred the door with his body. Ryou, Kitty, Kurry and Malik dove behind the couch, Kurry peeking out so she could see. Yami was shaking by this point: @_______________@ Joey and Mai were crammed behind the T.V, and Isis had disappeared. Glancing up, they saw her attached to the ceiling fan.  
'Here it comes,' muttered Malik.  
'NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA YAM- MAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!'  
ZZZZZZZHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
Yami was gone! A red, black and blonde blur flew around the room, coming to a stop perched on the couch. "Yam-Man" struck a superhero pose. He was now in his boxers, with his pants tied around his neck like a cape and underwear on his head. 'I go to find sugar! Sugar must prevail!' he bellowed. Isis rolled her eyes, still on the ceiling. 'Oh great! I'm gonna KILL Bakura!' she muttered.  
Yami leaped off the couch and rolled to his feet. Seeing her chance, Isis dropped on him from above. 'You can't go anywh...WOAH!'  
Yami had caught her by the feet. Arms flailing, Isis tried to catch her balance. Yami braced himself, not wanting to drop her, but neither one succeeded. Isis toppled onto the couch, pulling Yami with her in a tangle of arms and legs.  
Yami went like this: ^___^ and Isis went like this: =O___O= when they realised he was still in his boxers. Yami grinned at her, then ZOOM! he was off again. Isis lay still on the couch. She'd fainted. Seto realised he'd probably be safer on the INSIDE of the closet with Serenity and as Yami blew past again, shoved himself in and slammed the door.  
*Click*  
'Damn! We're locked in!'  
Kurry poked her head up over the edge of the couch to see what was going on. Malik yanked her back down, hissing, 'Keep your head down if you know what's good for you!' Ryou was shaking. Kitty turned to him. 'What's the matter with you?' Ryou pointed up. Kitty slowly raised her head, coming face to face with Yami. Their noses were literally touching.  
'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!' Kitty shrieked, startled. She fell backwards. Yami looked like this again: ^______^ and then disappeared in a blur.  
Kat ran into the room. 'I have an idea!' she called. She held up another bag of sugar. 'Yam-Man,' she coaxed, shaking the bag. 'Sugar! I've got sugar!' Then she bolted for her life.  
Yami screeched to a halt. His eyes went like this again: @____@ and he took off after Kat.  
Bakura yanked open the back door as a winged blur shot past him, Yami close on her heels. Leaping, Kat flew over the pool and shook the bag again. Yami leaped, realised he couldn't fly and promptly doused himself in the pool. Kat dragged him coughing and spluttering to the edge, where he hauled himself up, gasping. Rolling on his back, Yami blinked wearily as he caught his breath.  
Isis stomped up to him, ever the vengeful goddess, and stood over Yami. 'No. More. Sugar. For. You,' she warned, shaking a finger at him. Everyone's noses were pressed to the windows, and they all went into hysterics.  
  
'Um, hello? Heeellllloooooo?'  
Silence.  
'I know you guys are out there.'  
Silence.  
'I think they're gone, Seto.'  
Silence.  
'Dammit!'  
'It's not that bad, Seto.'  
Silence.  
  
The group sprawled all over the lounge. Yami came back in a second later, dried off, dressed and blushing like mad. Everybody chuckled. Exhausted from his sugar high, Yami collapsed on the couch next to Isis, who unthinkingly snuggled up to him. Yami took a sip of pop, then said, 'I've never been locked in a closet with my crush.'  
BANG!  
The closet door burst open and Seto fell out, Serenity on top. Everybody jumped. Joey leaped to his feet, but for once he could only gape at his sister and his arch-rival. Serenity looked like this: *-* and got up quick. Joey turned purple and opened his mouth, but Serenity said quietly, 'Joey' and he paused.  
'Joey, you've got to stop bawling me out every time I spend time with Seto. He's different now, and I love him, and he loves me. Like you love Mai.' Joey went scarlet. 'So please, accept us as a couple, 'cause you yelling doesn't help matters.'  
Joey puffed up, now magenta, then deflated. 'Alright sis. As long as you're happy.' They hugged.  
'Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! ^___^' all the girls chorused. 'KAWAII!' Mai added. Joey blushed. Serenity went over to Seto, who was staring at her with a look of utmost amazement. Seren tried to hug him, but Seto caught her by the shoulders. Gazing down at her, he muttered, 'No-one's ever defended me like that before.' Serenity smiled fondly up at him.  
'Thank you,' he whispered and kissed her.  
'Okay, THAT was kawaii,' Kitty said. Everyone cheered.  
'Snore,' said Isis. She'd fallen asleep on Yami's shoulder. Yami gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. 'Time for bed, I think,' he said, scooping her into his arms. The others followed.  
Yami gently tucked Isis into bed and pecked her on the cheek. She smiled in her sleep. He left. Mai crawled in next to Isis, gently releasing Joey's hand. Kitty and Kat took the next bed over, the two white-haired bishies pulling the covers up over them. Serenity kissed Seto goodnight and crawled into bed, along with Tea after she hugged Yugi. One by one the guys left, content that their girls were safe and secure. But one was missing.  
Kurry sat near the window, gazing out at the night. Somewhere up among those stars lay her homeland. She grinned, thinking of visiting and all the fun they'd have. She didn't notice Malik creep up behind her until she was enveloped in his arms.  
'Hi.'  
Silence.  
'You alright?'  
He sighed and hugged her tighter. 'I-I almost lost you today,' he muttered.  
'No you didn't. Don't you know I'm indestructible?' she giggled.  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and whirled her around. 'I'm being serious here!' She gasped, shocked. Then he softened. 'If I had lost you, without telling you, I...probably wouldn't be able to live,' he whispered.  
Kurry's eyes shone. 'Malik...' she whispered back. He cut her off by kissing her. When they broke off, Kurry looked a bit like this: *-*. Malik blushed.  
'Thanks,' said Kurry. 'I'm really glad I have you with me.' He smiled a little half-smile, then she added, 'I need sleep. Goodnight koi.' He nodded and let go of her waist. She sauntered out and Malik sighed dreamily.  
+Cool.+  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Well, that's it; I'm officially out of ideas. BUT, I said y'all would have a choice and here it is. I can leave it like this and write a sequel later, OR I can write a short epilogue to end it, OR I can write an epilogue that would like kinda be a teaser for a sequel. Pick one of these, 1, 2, or 3, I'll know which one that is, and tell me in reviews what you're vote is, okay? Then in a little while when you've all had time to vote, I'll check the reviews and do whatever the vote says. You'll also hear from me about whatever the vote was, so if it turns out to be number 2 I'll still put an ending author's note in. And now I'm probably just confusing y'all with my rambling, so I'll shut up now. Review and Vote! Fanx.  
  
(P.S: Y'all have been great reviewers by the way. Thanks sooooooooooooooo much! ^_____________^) 


	19. Chapter 17 Epilogue

After the Battle with Rikarsh, things went pretty much back to normal. Well, as normal as things got with them anyways. Kitty and Ryou had a lot of fun in science class, where they found a mutual interest in blowing things up by accident. Kat and Bakura finally admitted that they liked each other and spent every waking moment they could in each other's company. She and Kitty were also invited to stay permanently at Seto's place, along with Kurry. The three Kiraminians and the CEO got to be very good friends.  
As for Kurry, she was as happy as could be. Her friends were around her and she could visit her homeland every weekend, which they all often did for sleepovers at Kat's house. And finally, she had a wonderful guy who had stuck by her through the biggest fight of their lives. She and Malik almost never left each other's side. It was very kawaii, and everyone was perfectly happy.  
  
However...  
  
Deep in the catacombs of the Hokanian Mountains, a dark figure bid it's time, waiting until it could exact it's revenge upon a certain Kiraminian angel for the loss she had cost him...waiting, watching, for just the right time...  
  
To strike... 


	20. Chapter 18 Farewell

Last Authoress' Note:  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm. So. EVIL!!! *evil grin ensues* Well, was that enough of a teaser for y'all?  
  
Gosh, I had such FUN writing this fic! Okay, first, I would like to thank Kitty for her inspiration, Malik for his support (^____^) and everyone else for being in the fic. You guys are great. Second, I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers, Egyptian Dragoness, Catwoman, Xantcha and Riyo-Taka- Ichi for all their support and prompts for me to keep writing. I didn't get a single flame! *sniffs* Y'all are really great, you know? Thankies. And third, I'd like to thank the creator of YGO, whose name I can't spell, for creating them all. Without him, there would be no fics. *bows* Thank you.  
  
I'm afraid to say, that this is the end of Forever Angel. *sniffs* It was fun. And I promise I'll come up with a sequel as soon as I'm done this new fic I'm writing currently. It should be up sometime in mid-December, alrighty? In the meantime, reread, enjoy and look for my new fic coming soon. Okies?  
  
Ciao and farewell.  
  
Kurry ^_______^ 


End file.
